The Great Kippen Adventure
by 626and624
Summary: A sequel to my story "A Mixed Love".  Bolt and Mittens kid's go missing and the 3 best friends go out to find them.  Begins the night after the events in the epilogue from "A Mixed Love".  Rated T to be safe.
1. The Full Story

Disclaimer: I do not own BOLT or any of its characters. All I own is the story line.

A/N I: You'll need to familiarize yourselves with my story "A Mixed Love" in the BOLT section (if you haven't already) to understand the majority of what's going on here.

A/N II: This chapter begins the night of the events in the epilogue in "A Mixed Love"

**CHAPTER ONE: THE NEW ADVENTURE**

"Kids" Bolt called, "can we talk to you?" "I didn't break it!" Blaze called out when all 7 kippens were racing to the living room. "Break what?" Mittens asked with a raised eyebrow. "Uhhhhh… the jingle ball" Blaze invented. "We'll discuss that later" Bolt said, looking at his son, "But now we want to tell you something." "Ooooooh" Mia said, "What is it?" "A new story" Mittens said. The kippens , all of which loved stories, all had a look of pleasure on their faces at the news that they were going to hear a new story. "What's it about?" Lightning asked. "A cat and a dog" Rhino answered. "And a hamster" Bolt reminded him. "All on a grand adventure." Mittens continued. All of the kippens were getting impatient. "Tell us the story" Boots said. "Alright, alright. Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino said together. "Honey, why don't you start?" Mittens said. "I'd be glad to" Bolt responded.

"Well it all started around 2 years ago" Bolt said, "There was a dog that was the star of a TV show about a dog with super powers. However, the dog thought it was all real and that he really did have super powers. One day, during filming, the human star was kidnapped, not really, but her script said that the character gets kidnapped. But to the dog, he thought she really was kidnapped. So the dog broke away from the TV set and ran throughout the building trying to find his person. He found a window and, thinking he could break through, ran into the window, fell into a box and was knocked out. Eventually the dog woke up and realized the box had been closed. He burst out of the box and ran. He stopped to ask some dogs where he was, but while he was stopped, a human attached a leash to the dog's collar. Unhappy about this, as he thought she worked for the green-eyed man, he broke free from the human with the leash still attached to the collar. And he kept running until he got his head caught in a fence." At this point in the story, all the kippens burst out laughing. "Calm down" Mittens said, smirking at the thought herself. As the laughter died down, Bolt continued his story. "Anyway," Bolt continued, "As he was struggling to get his head unstuck, 3 pigeons came and landed in front of the dog. At first, the pigeons were making fun of the dog, but eventually, they decided to help and he soon got his head out of the fence. When he got out, he was wondering why his powers weren't working. He saw a piece of an unknown material stuck to his body. The pigeons told him it was Styrofoam. Because he didn't know his powers weren't real, the dog thought that Styrofoam drained his powers and that it was lethal to him. The dog still thought his person was kidnapped and told the pigeons he needed to find a cat to take him to the green-eyed man. The pigeons then had an idea and brought him to a certain cat."

At this point, Mittens interrupted. "Mind if I take over now honey?" she asked. "Sure Mitt's" Bolt said. "Thanks" Mittens said, turning to look at the kids. "Well, while the pigeons were bringing the dog to the cat, the cat was sitting in an alley that she deemed as 'her alley'. In front of her was a pigeon who was bringing her food." "Why was the pigeon bringing food to the cat mommy?" Mia asked. "She offered protection for the pigeons of New York City in exchange for half their food of the week. Anyway, the last pigeon only brought a small seed to the cat and the cat wasn't happy. She threatened the pigeon and really scared him. Before he left, he told the cat that one day someone would stand up to her, but she didn't think that would happen. But then the dog from before rushed up to her, pushed her against a trashcan and scared her as much as she had just scared the pigeon. He wanted the cat to tell him where the green-eyed man was, but as he wasn't real, she couldn't tell him. As the dog thought she was refusing to tell him and needed persuading, he brought her to a busy overpass and started dangling her over it by the scruff of her neck. She realized the only way to save her life was to tell him what she thought he wanted to know and lied to him by telling him that she knew where his person was and that she would help him. To ensure that the cat didn't escape, the dog took the leash still attached to the collar and tied her to it. After she was tied up, she brought him to a dumpster behind a restaurant where she knew was a map of the entire earth. She thought that once the dog got that map, she would be on her way and never see the dog again. But the dog had other plans. He dragged the cat along with him towards a truck that was headed the way he needed to go. Once on the truck, the cat was still trying to escape from the dog. She was looking through boxes in the truck while the dog was talking about his 'life' and 'powers' to the cat and she eventually found a baseball bat. As she crept up behind the dog to knock him out, a box full of Styrofoam packing peanuts fell and dumped its contents on the cat and dog. The dog, getting scared for his life, opened the door on the back of the truck and jumped out, pulling the cat behind him. After they stopped tumbling down the hill they landed on, the dog heard his stomach growl and thought the cat poisoned him. He threatened the cat to give him the antidote, even though she told him he was just hungry. She told him that to get the 'antidote' to the 'poison', which was just food, he had to beg at the people in a nearby trailer park. Unfortunately, the dog didn't know how to beg, so the cat taught him. Once he had it down, the cat brought him to a bunch of trailers and the human inside, once they saw the dog beg, gave him some of their food."

"I hate to interrupt Mittens," Rhino said, "but can I take over now?" "Sure" Mittens said. "So" Rhino continued, "eventually, the cat and dog reached a trailer belonging to an old woman and around 5 hamsters. There was this one hamster who was sitting next to the window and looked out. Now this hamster loved watching TV and when he saw the dog, he recognized him from the show he was on. The hamster absolutely loved the dog's show and, just like the dog, thought it was all real. So the hamster got into his plastic ball and went outside and went to face his hero. He convinced the dog to allow him to join their journey to return home and 'save' his person. To get back home faster, the dog and hamster decided a train while the cat still tried to get away, with no luck. The hamster told the cat to relax because the dog did this all the time on the show. Then the cat realized that the dog didn't have powers at all. As the train passed by, the dog grabbed the hamster and jumped off a bridge, pulling the cat behind him. When they landed on the train, the cat and dog got tangled onto a ladder because of the leash connecting them. As the train continued on its way, the ladder started to break away from the train. The cat saw that the bolts holding the ladder to the train were coming loose, so she tried holding them in place. The hamster, having not noticed the bolts loosening on their own, thought the cat was trying to loosen them to get rid of the dog. While the hamster was trying to stop the cat from 'loosening' one of the bolts, the other bolt came undone and the ladder swung around into the path of an approaching train signal post with the dog still on it and the leash wrapped around a piece of the ladder." The kippens all stared at Rhino with rapt attention. "As the post drew nearer, the dog managed to pull himself free and dove away just before the ladder and post collided. As the group tumbled off the train and down another hill, the cat climbed a tree and secured herself so the dog couldn't do anything to get her down. When the dog and hamster got up, the hamster told him that he was going to get a ladder."

"Thanks Rhino" Bolt said, "I'll take it for now." "Okay Bolt" Rhino said. "So while the hamster was gone," Bolt started up, "the cat told the dog that his powers weren't real. But the dog didn't believe it. So to prove he was right, the dog tried to use his 'super bark' to get her out of the tree, but it didn't work. While he was repeatedly trying to super bark her down, humans from animal control showed up and took the dog and cat. The cat told the dog that they were going to a place where humans go and get really cute pets, such as the dog, but animals like the cat rarely, if ever, get out. And for the first time since the 2 met up, the dog sensed that the cat was truly scared, and not because of him. Upon hearing what the cat said, the dog tried to use his 'super strength' and 'heat vision' to break them out. He still thought he had super powers, so he thought the containment unit was made of Styrofoam. Eventually the hamster returned with a ladder and saw that they had been taken. So the hamster jumped and scurried up the side of the truck and popped the lid on the dog's containment unit. The dog thought it was his super powers that broke him out of the unit and that he overcame his 'weakness' to Styrofoam, until the hamster told him that he opened the door. Upon hearing this, the dog realized the cat was right and that he was not a super dog. As the hamster told the dog that they should go get the cat, the dog thought that he couldn't do it. The hamster, upon hearing this, turned and gave a speech to the dog, pointing out some of his greatest moments on the TV. Then the dog realized that even though he wasn't a super dog, he had to try to save the cat. As they approached the animal shelter, the dog formulated a plan to get inside and snuck in through the doors with the hamster right behind him. They peered around the wall and saw that a guard was standing watch over the cat room. The dog then had an idea. He told the hamster to go into the dog room with his ball and get their attention to draw the guard away. Once that had been accomplished, the dog snuck into the cat room and found the cat he was looking for. He told her that he realized she was right about him not having powers and he was still going to try to bust her out of the shelter. He managed to open the door of the cage she was in and, rejoining the hamster, proceeded to exit the building. Their path however was blocked by another guard. The first guard closed in on the group, but slipped and an air tank fell onto the dogs tail, burst open, hit the second guard in the head, and rammed a pole, knocking it down and causing someone's car to explode. In all the chaos, the group managed to slip away and ran to the road where a passing truck carrying a house passed and they jumped on. Now that the dog knew his powers weren't real, he didn't know what he was supposed to do with his life. The cat, seeing that he was being bothered by this, helped him out by teaching him about what normal dog's do, such as drinking out of a toilet, eating all food that hits the floor, and sticking his head out of a window. Eventually, they got off the truck and got on another one headed the way they needed to go. And this continued for a few days, until they got to Las Vegas. The next morning, the cat woke the dog up to give him a surprise. When they got to where the surprise, the dog looked and it was 2 cardboard boxes that the cat turned into little homes for the 2 of them. The dog however said that he couldn't stay there and that he needed to get to his person. The cat then brought him to a billboard advertising the dog's show. She told him that all of it, including his person wasn't real, but the dog insisted that the love from his person was real. The cat then told him that she knew how people are. That one day, they love you, but then the next day, they leave their lonely, de-clawed cat to fend for herself on the streets wondering what she did wrong, and take their love with them. The cat then told the dog to go. The dog tried to say something, but the cat just wanted him to go, so he did."

"Honey, I'll take it from here" Mittens said to Bolt. "Alright Mitt's" Bolt said. "After the dog got onto a truck to take him back home, the cat started looking through some dumpsters for some food. While she was looking, the hamster came up and asked where the dog went. The cat told him that the dog wanted to face the green-eyed man himself. However, the hamster didn't think that the dog should, and that being a friend meant being there for each other. The cat realized that he was right and the 2 of them headed off to find the dog.

"Mitt's, I hate to interrupt, but there is a part I need to tell them quick" Bolt said. "Okay honey" Mittens said. "Well, once the truck the dog was on stopped, the dog got off and saw the large Hollywood sign, and the studio where he lived right below. While he was looking, 3 more pigeons landed right in front of him and told him that they had a new idea for his TV show. The dog told them that if they brought him to the studio, he would listen to their idea. The pigeons agreed and led the dog to the studio. When the dog got there, he ran inside to the trailer where he lived and found everything as he had left it. He then heard a voice call his name. It was his person. He ran towards where he heard the voice and…"

"Bolt, I know you have more to say, but if I may interrupt for a quick minute" Rhino said. "Sure Rhino." Bolt said. "So" Rhino began, "the cat and hamster caught up to the dog and were trying to find him around the studio when the hamster saw a villain from the dog's show. Because the hamster thought the actor was a real villain, he went over to attack the actor. The cat however saw a helicopter prop from the show and followed it, hoping she would find the dog. Okay Bolt, you may continue"

"Thanks Rhino" Bolt said, "anyway, the dog ran towards where he heard his person's voice and saw she was with another dog that looked exactly like him. Heartbroken at the thought he was replaced, the dog trotted out of the building with his head hung down low. However, after the dog left, the other dog was called back and the dog's person also turned out to be broken-hearted without her dog. But the dog didn't see this, the cat did, and she ran to find the dog and tell him what she saw. When she found him, he was about a block away from the studio entrance. She started to tell him what she saw when something caught his attention. He smelled smoke and heard his person calling for help. He started racing towards the studio with the cat close behind. The hamster, seeing them, ran to join them. The dog said that he needed to get inside the studio and the hamster raced ahead and got in the doorway just as a beam fell and landed on top of the ball, breaking it. The cat ran and grabbed the hamster out of the ball just as the dog got inside the building and the ball was destroyed, dropping the beam all the way to the ground, blocking the door. The dog looked around the burning building until he saw his person and barked. He ran to his person and she embraced him in a big hug. The person, unable to see clearly through the smoke gave the dog the end of a rope and the dog led her through the building until they reached a wall with a vent. The person dropped to the floor, losing air fast, and lost consciousness. The dog, seeing this, knew he needed to get help. He went to the vent and barked into it so the bark went through the vent so people could find them. After a few barks, he passed out as well. The next thing he knew, he was in an ambulance, lying on his person's lap with the cat and hamster sitting on a seat right next to him. A few days later, his person and her mom adopted the cat and hamster and they all moved to a big house." Bolt finished. "And they all lived happily ever after" Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino said together. The kippens all cheered. "Great story" Blaze said. "Where did you ever come up with that?" Lightning asked. "Well…" Bolt said, looking at Mittens. "It is the story of our lives and how we met" Mittens said, to which all kippens looked amazed. "Really?" Sun and Moon said at the same time. "Really" Rhino answered. "Wow" Boots and Thunder said together. "Why didn't you ever tell us this before now?" Mia asked. "We wanted to make sure you were ready" Bolt said to his daughter. "Now off to bed" Mittens said, ushering the kippens to their beds. "OK mommy" the kippens said in unison as they headed off to bed. "Good night" Bolt said to his kids. "Good night daddy" the kippens responded.

"Well that went well" Bolt said. "Yeah" Rhino said as he went to his spot on the couch, "Well I'm going to sleep. Good night" "Good night Rhino" Bolt and Mittens said together. "What do you say we get to bed" Bolt said. "Sure. And what do you say we go to 'our place' tomorrow and get away for a few hours." Mittens said seductively. "Okay then" Bolt said smirking, "After breakfast, we'll have Rhino watch the kids for a few hours and we'll go."

**SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 1. PLEASE REVIEW. CHAPTER 2 WILL BE UP NEXT SATURDAY/SUNDAY.**


	2. The Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I do not own BOLT or any of its characters. All I own is the story line.

**CHAPTER TWO: THE KIDNAPPING**

"Okay Rhino" Bolt said, "If there's an emergency, you know where we'll be." "Stop worrying Bolt" Rhino said, "Everything will be fine." "Well, alright" Bolt said as he turned to face Mittens, "We'll be back in a few hours." "Take your time" Rhino said with a wink as he walked to the couch. "Well, shall we get going?" Bolt asked Mittens. "Yeah, I just wish I could say goodbye to the kids" Mittens said. "Me too," Bolt said, "But they're sleeping, and they'll be here when we get back." "I know" Mittens said with a sigh, "Okay, let's go." And with that, Bolt and Mittens headed off to their place for the first time since the kippens were born.

"Well," Penny's mom said, pulling a thermometer out of her daughter's mouth, "101.2. Definitely a fever. You're not going to school today. I'll call the school and get you some tea with honey before I go to work." "Thanks mom" Penny said. "No problem Penny" Penny's mom said as she left the room, "Now get some rest." "Okay" Penny said as she turned over in her bed and went to sleep.

As Rhino was watching TV, the kippens were waking up from their naps. "Hey Uncle Rhino" Lightning said as he led the others out to the living room. "Hey guys" Rhino said turning to face them, "How did you guys sleep?" "Very well" Sun and Moon said together. "Where's Mommy and Daddy?" Mia asked. "They went out for a bit" Rhino told them, "Do you know what that means?" "What" Blaze asked. "We can do whatever we want" Rhino cheered as he raised his tiny fists in the air. "YAY" all the kippens cheered. "But we can't tell them" Rhino said. "Okay Uncle Rhino" the kippens all said. "So what do you guys want to do?" Rhino asked. "We could play tag" Thunder suggested. "Yeah" Blaze agreed, "But just one thing." "What?" Thunder asked. "TAG" Blaze said as he tapped his brother on the arm, "You're it!" "Hey" Thunder said as his siblings ran off in all different directions. "Better start running" Rhino said to Thunder as he watched over the game. "I wonder if Bolt and Mittens are having fun" Rhino said to himself.

"This isn't fun" Mittens said. While they were walking down to their place, Bolt and Mittens came upon a house whose sprinklers were running and were spraying water right in their path. "Come on Mitt's" Bolt said, "It's only water." "True, but cats HATE water" Mittens said. "I have heard that," Bolt said, "but I never understood why." "Me neither" Mittens said, causing Bolt to give her a puzzled look, "It's a cat thing." "Alright" Bolt said, "Let's just walk around it." "Alright" Mittens said. As the two walked around the sprinkler, Mittens had a feeling that something wasn't quite right.

The bright yellow school bus was just pulling away from the front of Penny's house when the 2 dark figures sitting across the street woke-up. "Well," the first man said, seeing the bus pull away and not knowing that Penny was home sick, "there goes the girl." As he was saying this, Penny's mom was setting the alarm and heading out of the house to her car. "And there goes the old lady" the second man said. "Let's go" the first man said, getting out of their car. "Go where?" the second man said. "To get the kippens" the first man said, punching the second man in the back of the head. "Oh" the second man said, holding his hand to the back of his head.

"Okay guys" Rhino said once the kippens finished their game of tag, "What do you want to do next. "Let's play swat-the-jingle-ball" Blaze said. "Okay, where's the ball?" Boots asked. "Under the couch, I think" Moon said. "Okay, I'll get it" Rhino said as he scurried under the couch. Just as he got under the couch, the front door burst open, however, the alarm didn't go off. The kippens all turned around to look at the new arrivals. "GRAB 'EM!" the first guy shouted, as he dived at the kippens.

"GRAB 'EM." Penny woke up when she heard this. "What's that?" she asked herself. She got out of bed, grabbed her cell phone, and crept out of her room towards the stairs. She peered around the pillar at the top of the stairs and saw the 2 men dive and grab for the kippens. Her eyes widening, she crept into her mother's room and closed the door. Once she closed the door, she flipped open her phone and called 911. "Hello 911. What is your emergency?" the voice over the phone said. "Hello, there are 2 men in my house." Penny spoke into the receiver. "Do you know what they are looking for?" "I think they are after my pets. The Kippens." Penny explained. "Alright ma'am, stay on the phone with me, and I will send officers to your location. We have your address on file from the security company." "When will they be here?" Penny asked, a hint of fear in her voice. "In around 10 minutes." "Thank you" Penny said, still scared.

By this time, the 2 men had all the kippens in a burlap sack, except for Blaze and Lightning. "Hold the bag, I'll grab those last 2" The first guy said, thrusting the bag into his brother's hands, "And don't let them out!" "Alright Ray" the second man said. "IDIOT! DON'T SAY MY NAME DURING A JOB!" "Sorry Ray" the second man said. "GOT 'EM" Ray said as he grabbed both Lightning's and Blaze's tails and shoved them in the bag. "Let's go" Ray shouted as he and his brother ran out the door.

"They're leaving" Penny spoke to the 911 operator. "Police officers are closing in on your location. Can you see their car?" "Yes" Penny said as she looked out of her mother's bedroom window. "Can you see the license plate?" "Not all of it" Penny said. "What can you see?" "VEF5" Penny said, staring at the license plate on the criminal's car before it drove away. "Great. You will need to relay that info to the police when they take your statement. Police are near your location now. The next knock on the door should be the police." "Thank you" Penny said. "You're welcome. I'll let you off the phone now. You should call your parents to let them know what happened." "I will" Penny said into the receiver, "Thank you and goodbye."

Just as the police pulled up in front of the house, the criminal's car turned around the corner and disappeared. "Hello!" an officer called out as he approached the front door. Hearing this, Penny headed downstairs to meet the police. "Hello?" Penny called downstairs. The officer, not knowing if she was friend or foe, drew his weapon and held it down at his side. "Are you the one who called 911?" he asked. "Yes" Penny answered. "Come on down, we won't hurt you" the officer said, putting his weapon back in its holster. Penny complied and came down the stairs and approached the officer. "Hello, I'm Officer Douglas. What's your name?" the officer asked her. "Penny" Penny answered, tears coming to her eyes. "It's alright Penny" Officer Douglas said as he gave her a comforting hug, "now, can you tell me what happened?" Penny nodded her head as she pulled out of the hug. And as Penny told the officer what happened, Rhino peered out from under the couch. "I have to go tell Bolt and Mittens" he said to himself and, without being noticed by Penny and Officer Douglas, scurried out to find his 2 best friends.

An hour later, Penny's mom drove up the driveway and ran up to her daughter. "PENNY" her mom yelled, as Penny was telling Officer Douglas what happened, and hugged her, "Oh honey, what happened?" "Well, I woke up when I heard shouting from downstairs and crept to the stairs. I looked down and saw 2 men diving for the kippens. I went to your bedroom and called 911. The operator told me that the police were on the way and to get a look at their car and license plate. I saw it was a black or dark blue sedan. I couldn't see all of the license plate, but I did see part of it, VEF5, and she told me to tell the officers when they got here. After I saw them pull away, I saw the police car pull up. Then Officer Douglas came in and I told him everything I knew." Penny explained to her mom. "If that's all" Officer Douglas said, "I should get back to the precinct and get started on this case." "Thank you officer" Penny's mom said, showing him to the door. "I'll let you know if anything turns up" Officer Douglas said as he left the house.

"BOLT! MITTENS!" Rhino yelled as he reached the rought iron gates at the entrance to Bolt and Mittens' place. "That was good Bolt" Mittens said seductively as she and Bolt emerged from behind a big rock. "You were too Mitt's" Bolt said, and then looked up, "Rhino?" "Bolt, Mittens, I'm glad I found you" Rhino said running up to them. "What is it Rhino?" Mittens asked. "The kids are gone!" Rhino said. "WHAT!" Bolt and Mittens shouted at once. Mittens started crying and eventually broke down into tears. "Rhino," Bolt said, his arm around Mittens, "What happened?" "Well, 2 men broke into the house, grabbed the kids, put them in a bag, and drove off." Rhino explained. "We've…got...to…find…them" Mittens said between sobs. "But how?" Rhino asked. "The same way we did when we were trying to find Penny" Bolt said, "We stand together, and search." "But Bolt, back then, we knew where we were going" Rhino said, pointing out this one flaw. "We have to try" Bolt said, "Besides, you seem to forget I'm a dog. I can find a scent and follow it." "Alright then" Rhino said, "let's go." "Mittens," Bolt said, looking down at her, "are you up for this?" "Yes…Bolt" Mittens said between her sobs, which seemed to be dying down, "Now, let's go find our kids!" And with that, the 3 left for their next great adventure.

**SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 2. PLEASE REVIEW. CHAPTER 3 WILL BE UP NEXT SATURDAY/SUNDAY.**


	3. The Adventure Begins  And Ends?

Disclaimer: I do not own BOLT or any of its characters. All I own is the story line.

**CHAPTER THREE: THE ADVENTURE BEGINS (AND ENDS?)**

Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino were walking down the road the crooks went down. All of a sudden, Bolt saw a large white object lying on the road. "What's this?" Bolt asked, walking up to the object and sniffing at it. "It looks like a map" Mittens said, approaching her mate and looking at the map. "Well, where did it come from?" Rhino asked. "I don't know, but look at this" Bolt said, pointing his paw at some writing scribbled above a circle drawn over a large building, "it says 'THIS IS WHERE WE'LL HIDE THE KIPPENS'." "MY BABIES" Mittens cried as she heard this. "Calm down Mitt's, we'll find them" Bolt assured her as he wrapped his paw around her back with her crying into his shoulder. "Where are they Bolt?" Rhino asked. "It says they are at a warehouse in Niagara Falls" Bolt said, looking at the map. "But that's in Canada" Rhino said. "Regardless, we're going" Bolt said, "come on Mitt's, you've gotta calm down." "I know Bolt" Mittens said, pulling out of his shoulder, "Let's go." "What about Penny?" Rhino asked, "Won't she be worried when she see's we're gone?" "Maybe, but we have no choice" Bolt said, "We have to find our kids." And with that, Rhino folded the map, stuck it in Bolt's collar, and the 3 headed off to Niagara Falls to find their family.

"Where are they?" Penny asked her mom, having noticed that Bolt's, Mittens', and Rhino's beds were empty. "Maybe they're on a walk" Penny's mom suggested, "They do that from time to time." You're probably right mom" Penny said, "I'm just worried. With what just happened, I can't help worry about them." "I know honey" Penny's mom said, hugging her daughter. "I'm sure they're fine."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THE A MAP!" Ray said to his brother, hitting him in the head. "Sorry Ray" the brother said, "I was more concerned with keeping the kippens in the bag." "Well, then we'll have to ask for directions" Ray said, looking around and spotting a gas station, "There's a gas station. "They'll have the info we needs." As the 2 drove up to the gas station, their low-fuel indicator lit up. "Great, now we needs gas. Since I'm the smarter one, I'll pump the gas and you go get's directions to Niagara Falls." "Sure thing Ray" the brother said. As they got out of the car, Ray spoke up. "Bring the bag you idiot. We don't want the kippens getting away." "Okay Ray" the brother said as he picked up the bag and walked inside. "Hello, can I help you" a young woman reading a magazine said from behind the service counter. "Hi, my name is Hank" Hank said, feeling the kippens squirm around and tightened his grip on the bag, "and I need directions to Niagara Falls." "Oh" the woman said, not even looking up from her magazine, "Well, you just continue up this road for 1000 miles, turn right, and drive up for about 5000 more miles until you reach a bridge. You cross the bridge, and you're there." "Thanks" Hank said as he walked out. "Well?" Ray asked as Hank came out of the building. "We go straight 1000 miles, turn right, drive 5000 more miles, go over a bridge and we're there." Hank said, remembering everything the woman said. "Great" Ray said as they got in the car. "So how much was the gas" Hank asked. "What do you mean how much?" Ray asked, "I didn't pay." And with that, the 2 criminals drove away to the falls with a car full of stolen gas, and kidnapped kippens.

"Which way do we go?" Rhino asked once they got to an intersection. "Check the map" Bolt said. Mittens grabbed the map from under Bolt's collar and unfolded it. "Looks like we turn left here" Mittens said, examining the map. "Left?" Rhino asked. "Right" Mittens answered. "Wait, right?" Rhino asked, confused. "No, left" Mittens said. "Left?" Rhino asked. "Right" Mittens said. "Right?" Rhino asked. "No, left" Mittens said. "Left?" Rhino asked. "Right" Mittens said. "Right?" Rhino asked. "NO, left" Mittens said. "Can we stop this" Bolt suggested. "Good idea" Mittens and Rhino said at the same time. "So which way are we going?" Bolt asked. "Left" Mittens said. "Alright then" Bolt said, folding up the map, "let's go." And with that, they turned left and headed on their way.

An hour later, Ray and Hank's car was parked on the side of the road. "I thought you said it was 1000 miles, right, 5000 miles, over a bridge and we're there!" Ray said to his brother. "That's what the woman at the gas station said" Hank said. "Well, does THIS look like Niagara Falls?" Ray asked. Hank looked around and saw desert for miles around. "No" Hank said simply, "maybe I should have bought a map from the woman." "THERE WERE MAPS!" Ray yelled at his brother, punching him in the head repeatedly. "Yeah, but I didn't have any money!" Hank said as he tried to defend himself. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BUY! WE'RE CRIMINALS! WE DON'T BUY ANYTHING!" Ray said as he continued punching his brother. "Well, we could try to find one at that gas station over there." Hank said pointing to the right. "What?" Ray asked, turning to look at where Hank was pointing and seeing the gas station, "oh." Ray got off his brother and they piled into the car and drove over to the gas station.

"Hello" Penny spoke into the phone. "Hello, is this Penny?" "Yes" Penny answered, "and who is this?" "This is Officer Douglas from the police department" Officer Douglas said. "Oh, hello officer. Do you have any news?" Penny asked. "Not yet" Officer Douglas said, "but can I speak to your mother please?" "Sure" Penny said before covering the receiver with her hand and called to her mom, "MOM! Officer Douglas is on the phone and he needs to talk to you." "Okay Penny" her mom said as she took the phone, "Hello." "Hello" Officer Douglas said, "I know this is sudden, but we need to place a monitor on your phone. We think that the kidnappers will call to demand a ransom within a few days for the kippens." "Sure, that's fine" Penny's mom said into the phone, "Come by anytime. I'll be here all day today and tomorrow." "Excellent, we'll be there within the hour. Goodbye" Officer Douglas said. "Goodbye" Penny's mom said as she hung up the phone.

"Now where are we?" Rhino asked. Bolt and Mittens looked around and saw nothing but trees. "We must be in some sort of forest." Bolt said. "Let's keep moving" Mittens said. "Agreed" Bolt said as he, Mittens, and Rhino started walking. "I see a break in the trees up ahead" Bolt said as he stopped. Mittens and Rhino stopped and looked where Bolt said. Indeed, there was a gap in the trees where light was pouring in and where they could see the sky. "Let's go" Rhino said and they started running. As the three of them emerged, Rhino, who was in front, stopped short as he reached a ledge, under which a river was running. Mittens, seeing Rhino stopped, skidded to a stop just before crashing into him. Bolt however didn't notice they stopped and crashed into them, sending all of them into the river. Once they all popped their heads above the surface, treading water while doing so, Bolt swam up to Mittens and wrapped his paws around her. "RHINO!" Bolt called. "I'm right here Bolt" Rhino said, swimming up to him and Mittens. "I'm sorry guys" Bolt said, "I should have been paying attention to where I was going." "It's alright Bolt" Mittens said. "She's right" Rhino agreed, "It could be worse. There could be a waterfall up ahead." "You mean like that!" Bolt said, pointing his paw ahead to where the river was taking them, a 100 ft. waterfall! "There's nothing to grab onto!" Mittens said as they neared the ledge. "I guess this is it" Bolt said, "I just want to say that I've had a lot of fun with you guys." "So did I Bolt" Rhino said. "And Mittens," Bolt said, "I love you so much." "I love you too Bolt, so much" Mittens said, wrapping her paws around Bolt as tightly as she could. "I'm just glad that we can all be together in the end" Bolt said as they neared the end of the line.

**OOOOOOH A BIG CLIFFHANGER! WILL THIS BE THE END OF OUR TRIO? TUNE IN NEXT WEEK TO FIND OUT.**

**SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 3. I WOULD HAVE HAD THIS UP YESTERDAY, BUT THE COMPUTER WAS GIVING ME A HARD TIME. ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW. CHAPTER 4 WILL BE UP NEXT SATURDAY/SUNDAY.**


	4. A New, Yet Familiar, Face

Disclaimer: I do not own BOLT or any of its characters. All I own is the story line.

**FOR YOU, AROUND WEEK HAS PAST, BUT FOR BOLT, MITTENS, AND RHINO, MERE MILLISECONDS HAVE PASSED**

**CHAPTER FOUR: A NEW, YET FAMILIAR, FACE**

"HOLD ON" someone yelled as the 3 neared the edge of the falls. Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino all looked up to see a female white German Sheppard running alongside the river's edge. "I'll save you" she yelled as she ran forward to an overhanging branch. She climbed onto the branch and wrapped her legs around it and hung down, stretching her paws down to grab Bolt's collar. As they passed underneath, the female white German Sheppard grabbed Bolt's collar and pulled all 3 animals out of the water mere seconds before they would have went over. She swung them over and tossed them onto the river bank before pulling herself back up and jumping right to their side.

"Throw 'em in and lock the door" Ray said to his brother as they walked into an old abandoned warehouse and pointed to a room on the side. "OK Ray" Hank said as he walked over to the room. He opened the door and threw the bag into the room. He turned around and locked the door before heading back to his brother, "so where is the boss?" Hank asked. "I don't…" Ray said before was interrupted. "Gentlemen" a voice called out from the darkness, "I trust the operation went smoothly." "Sure did boss" Hank said. "Excellent" the voice said, "Now that girl will pay for what she did to me." "If you don't mind my asking" Ray spoke up, "What did she do to you?" "She RUINED MY CARREER" the voice said before walking into the light. "You know what to do" the actor who played Dr. Calico said, petting his cat in his arms.

The phone was ringing in the other room. "Okay" Officer Douglas said as he put on his headphones, which was connected to a device used in monitoring phone calls, "Go ahead and answer it." "Alright" Penny's mom said, picking up the phone, "Hello." "I want to speak to Penny" a gargled voice said on the phone. "Penny, it's for you" Penny's mom said, handing over the phone. "Thanks mom" Penny said, taking the phone from her mother, "hello." "Is this Penny?" the voice asked. "Yes" Penny answered. "This is the one who stole your pets." "What do you want?" Penny asked. "I want 100 million dollars for them within 5 days time or we send them back to you 1 paw at a time" the voice said. "No, don't hurt them" Penny yelled into the phone, "Just tell me what we need to do." "Drive up to the Hilton hotel at Niagara Falls on the Canadian side. Walk up to the front desk and ask for a key that will have been left for you by a guest in room 1049. The key opens up a locker at a YMCA on the American side located 10 miles from the Maid of the Mist docks. Put the money in a brown paper bag and mark it with a large K. Put it in the locker at 5:00 PM on the 5th day or you'll never see the kippens again" the voice said before hanging up the phone. "Did you get all that" Penny asked Officer Douglas, after putting the phone down. "Yes" Officer Douglas said, putting his headphones down. "So what should we do?" Penny's mom asked. "I'll call some men at the Canadian police station and have them stake out the hotel for any sign of the kippens. In the meantime, I suggest we DON'T pay the ransom. If we do, they'll have no reason to contact us" "But what about the kippens!" Penny asked. "They'll be fine" Penny's mom said, "The police will get these men before the 5 days are up. "Okay mom" Penny said, hugging her mom.

"Ow Blaze, that was my paw" Mia said as they were squirming around in the bag. "Sorry" Blaze said, "How is it coming Lightning?" Lightning, who was trying to open the bag, managed to slice the rope tying the bag together with his claw. "Got it" Lightning said as the bag flopped open. "Well done bro" Thunder said. "Now, where are we? Boots asked, looking around the room to see only 4 plain walls, a large steel door, and an air vent. "I don't know" Sun said before turning to her sister, "Moon?" "I have no idea" Moon said. "What do we do?"Mia asked in a scared tone. "Don't be scared Mia" Boots said. Before anything else could be said, the door opened and Ray and Hank stood in the door with food and water. Before the kippens could even move, they put the food on the floor and left the room.

"I don't get it Calico" Hank said. "That's DR. Calico to you" Dr. Calico said, "and what don't you understand Hank?" "Well, if we are going to get rid of the kippens, why are we feeding them?" Hank asked. Ray punched his brother in the head upon hearing this. "Idiot, we need them alive or they won't be worth squat and we'll never get the ransom" Ray said, "Oh and Dr. Calico, I made the call and gave her the instructions." "Good" Dr. Calico said, interlacing his fingers, "Now all we need to do is wait, and hope my associate doesn't screw this up."

"Gross" Moon said to her siblings as they ate the food, which turned out to be stale dog food mixed with stale cat food. "Yeah" Blaze said, spitting out the food he had just taken into his mouth. "We have to get out and find better food then this" Lightning said. "But how?" Sun asked, "the only door is locked, and there is no window." "The air vent" Boots said. "But it's all the way up there" Moon said, "How do we get up there?" "I have no idea" Boots said, looking down. "Well, we have to find a way, or we'll starve" Lightning said. "Wait" Mia said. "What is it Mia?" Blaze asked. "We are forgetting something" Mia said, "Like, why are we here in the first place." "Good point" Thunder said, "What could they want with us?" "Do you think… no, it can't be" Lightning said, the last part to himself. "What?" the others asked him. "Remember what Dr. Kaatz said about us? He said that we are the first set of kids born to a cat and a dog in history. He said that because of that, we're valuable. Maybe they want us for money." "But in order to make money off us, they would have to sell us, and that would mean they would get caught and arrested" Boots said. "Unless" Thunder said to himself. "What?" the others asked. "I remember that once on a TV show I was watching with uncle Rhino, a man held another man's kid for ransom. That way, he could make money" Thunder said. "That could be it" Blaze said. "We have to get out of here now more than ever" Moon said, "Who knows what they'll do to us if we don't." and with that, the kippens sat down together and began thinking of a way to escape.

"Thank you" Bolt said to the newcomer. "Anytime Bolt" the female dog said. "You know my name?" Bolt asked. "Yes I do. Don't you remember me?" the female asked. "You know her Bolt?" Mittens asked, walking up to sit next to her mate. "I don't remember" Bolt said. Rhino, now looking up at the female dog, almost had a heart attack. "It's you" Rhino said, "You're Crystal!" "Guilty" Crystal said. "You know her" Mittens asked the little hamster. "Uh, DUH! Don't you know who she is?" Rhino asked, "This is CRYSTAL. She was a guest on Bolt's show." "Crystal," Bolt said to himself before remembering, "Right." "So you remember me Bolt?" Crystal asked. "Yes" Bolt said, "How are you?" "Fine" Crystal said, "So are you going to introduce me?" "Right" Bolt said, "Mittens Rhino, this is Crystal, we worked together for a while, of course, I thought it was real and she was living with me, of course, nothing happened." Bolt said, adding that last part after seeing Mittens' glare, "Crystal, this is Rhino, my best friend, and Mittens, my mate." "Great to meet… You're mates with a cat?" Crystal asked. "Yes I am" Bolt said proudly, "we've been together about 9 months now and have 7 kids." "He's right" Mittens said, getting closer to Bolt. "Well, the best of luck to you" Crystal said, with a look of disappointment on her face, unnoticed by the others. "So," Crystal said, "where are you 3 headed?" "Our kids were taken" Bolt said, "so we're on a journey to find them." "I'm sorry to hear that" Crystal said, "do you know where they are?" "Yes actually, they're at Niagara Falls" Mittens said before breaking down into tears. "It's okay Mittens" Bolt said, wrapping his arm around her. "Is she alright" Crystal asked. "Not really" Bolt said, "after all, our kids are missing." "Oh, right" Crystal said, "is there anything I can do to help?" "Not that I can think of" Bolt said, "but thanks for offering." "No problem Bolt. It was good to see you again" Crystal said before turning to leave. "Wait" Mittens called out, calming down enough to talk. "Yes?" Crystal asked, turning back around. "We could use your help." Mittens said, "It would be better to have 4 in the group, that is, if you want to join us" "I would love to" Crystal said. "Well," Mittens said, "Let's go." And with that, the group of 4 went on their way.

'_I will get you Bolt,'_ Crystal thought to herself, _'mate or no mate, I will get you'_.

**SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 4. PLEASE REVIEW. CHAPTER 5 WILL BE UP NEXT SATURDAY/SUNDAY.**


	5. Sleep, Love, Plans, A Trip, And Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own BOLT or any of its characters. All I own is the story line.

**CHAPTER FIVE: SLEEP, LOVE, PLANS, A TRIP, AND DREAMS**

The 4 friends were walking through the forest, Bolt and Mittens in the lead, Crystal behind Bolt, and Rhino behind Mittens. "So now what do we do?" Crystal asked. "We find the kids, save them, and go home" Bolt said. "Easier said than done I bet" Crystal mumbled to herself. Mittens, hearing what she just said, turned around to face Crystal, causing everyone to stop. "Look" Mittens said with an annoyed tone in her voice, "if you're going to be like this during the whole trip, you might as well go. We don't want to hear your attitude. We're looking for our kids and we will do whatever we can to get them back!" Mittens turned and started back on the journey. "Wow" was all Bolt could say before he started following Mittens. "Agreed" Rhino said as he ran to catch up with them. Crystal started weighing her options in her mind. On the one hand, she could keep going with them and try to get Bolt's love. But on the other hand, she had no idea what dangers she would face if she went. There was no doubt in her mind which one she would choose. "Hey guys!" she called before running up to them, "Wait for me!"

"Ow" Mia said as Lightning's paw hit her face as he climbed up on top of her. "Sorry Mia" Lightning said. "My turn" Blaze said as he started to climb up. "Who came up with this BRIGHT idea?" Mia asked sarcastically. "I did" Boots said proudly, "I saw it on a TV show I was watching with Thunder and Uncle Rhino once. There were a group of kids who couldn't reach a high shelf, so they stood on each other's shoulders and formed a human ladder and used that to reach the shelf." "Well then, why am I on the bottom? I'm the smallest" Mia pointed out, "If anyone should be on the bottom, you should. You're the biggest!" "Well, I would, but I have to be on top." Boots said. "Why?" Lightning asked. "I need to supervise" Boots said. "Oh brother" Sun and Moon said together as they went to get on the 'ladder'.

"So" Ray said to Dr. Calico from across a large table, "How do we know that they'll pay the ransom?" "It's simple" Dr. Calico said, "Back when I was an actor, I noticed 2 things about Penny. One was that she would do anything to get back a missing pet." "What was the other thing?" Hank asked. "She loved to take pictures" Dr. Calico said. "But do you think 5 days is enough time for her to get there?" Ray asked? "Plenty" Dr. Calico said simply. "But…"Hank started before Dr. Calico interrupted him. "Enough questions" he said, getting to his feet. "I'm going to go speak with my associate. I will be back tomorrow. Keep the kippens' fed. And Ray…" Dr. Calico said. "Yes Boss?" Ray asked. "Make sure your brother stays away from the kippens room." And with that, Dr. Calico left the room.

Penny got up from where she was sitting on the couch. Officer Douglas was still there, hanging up the phone. He had just called the Canadian police to tell them about the situation. "Where are you going Penny" her mom asked. "To pack" Penny said simply. "Pack?" Penny's mom asked, "What for?" "For the trip" Penny answered. "What trip" Penny's mom asked. "The one where we go and get the kippens" Penny said. "But Officer Douglas said…" Penny's mom started before Officer Douglas spoke up. "Good" he said, "hurry up though." ""Alright" Penny said before racing up the stairs. "You better go pack now as well" Officer Douglas said to Penny's mom. "But you said that we weren't going to pay the ransom" Penny's mom said. "That's true" Officer Douglas said, "But we still need to go to the YMCA he told us about." "Why" Penny's mom asked. "If we go there, when it's time for the ransom to be delivered, we can see who it is that wants the money." Office Douglas said. "Like a stakeout?" Penny's mom asked. "Yes" Officer Douglas said. "Alright then" Penny's mom said as she got up and headed up the stairs. "I will be right back" Officer Douglas said as he headed to the door, "I need to go pack. When I return, we will get going." "Alright Officer" Penny's mom said. "Please, call me Nick" Officer Douglas said. "Alright Nick" Penny's mom said as she went upstairs.

"Now where?" Bolt asked. "Let's check the map" Mittens said. Mittens pulled the map from Bolt's collar and unrolled it. "Oh no" Mittens groaned as she looked at the map. "What?" Rhino asked as he walked up to her. "The map is soaked" mittens said, "It must have happened when we fell in the river." "Oh well" Crystal said, "I guess we should give up." "WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" Mittens yelled at her, "WE ARE NOT GIVING UP. IF YOU WANT TO, GO RIGHT AHEAD. WE DON'T CARE!" "Easy Mitt's" Bolt said, rubbing his paw up and down her back, "it's starting to get dark. Let's leave the map out to dry for the night and let's get some sleep." "Alright honey" Mittens said. "Rhino, Crystal, why don't you find some rocks to hold the map down while it dries." Bolt suggested. "Sure thing Bolt" Rhino said, giving him a salute and running off, "Let's go Crystal." "Alright Bolty" Crystal said as she turned around and followed Rhino. "Bolty?" Mittens asked as she and Bolt laid down. "I don't know?" Bolt said as they snuggled together. "Bolt" Mittens said. "Yes Mitt's?" Bolt asked. "Do you think we'll find them?" Mittens asked. "Mitt's, I'm sure of it" Bolt said as both he and Mittens fell asleep, both dreaming of the same thing; Their kids and hoping they were alright.

"Bolty?" Rhino asked Crystal as they continued their trek through the forest to find rocks. "What about it?" Crystal asked. "That's what you called Bolt during your time on the show. Back when you and him were 'dating' each other" Rhino said, now facing her. "Force of habit" Crystal said, trying to cover up her feelings. "Alright then" Rhino said, turning his attention back to the task at hand. _That was close,_ Crystal thought to herself, _I'll have to be careful around him. He might ruin my plans._

"Boots, you're up" Thunder said, climbing to the top of the 'ladder'. "Okay" Boots said as he started climbing. All of a sudden, there was a pounding at the door. "Alright pests, back away from the door. I'm coming in" the voice said on the other side of the door. "ABORT" Thunder yelled. The 'ladder' collapsed as the door opened. Ray and Hank looked around the room and saw the pile of kippens under the vent. "Ah, trying to escape, eh" Hank said as he closed the door behind them. "Don't be so stupid" Ray said as he hit his brother, "they is just animals. They ain't smart enough to think of escapin' like we is." "Sorry Ray" Hank said. "Just put down the food and let's get outta here" Ray said. "Alright Ray" Hank said as he put down a tray of dog dishes and water dishes. "Let's go Ray" Hank said. "Alright" Ray said, "Now pests, keep away from the door while we's are gettin' out." The kippens, still recovering from the fall, got up out of the pile and headed to the dishes just as the door closed. "Well THAT was fun" Mia said, rubbing her head. "It's not my fault" Boots said. "It was your idea" Mia said. "Still…" Boots said before Lightning interrupted. "ENOUGH!" he yelled, "That's not going to get us out of here. Now, we need a new plan." "Like what?" Sun and Moon asked together. "I don't know" Lightning said. "Well that's a lot of help" Blaze said. And with that, the kippens sat down to try to think of a way in which they could escape.

"Coming" Penny's mom said as she came down the stairs after hearing a knock at the door. "Nick" Penny's mom said as she saw who was at the door. "So are you ready to go?" "I am, but Penny is just finishing up" Penny's mom said as she gestured Nick inside. "Alright then," Nick said as he sat down on the couch, "Let me run the plan by you. I'll be driving up in my police car and you'll be following me in your car. When we get to the area, we'll check into a hotel just 1 block from the YMCA. When the drop off time comes, you or Penny bring in an empty paper bag with the K on it and put it in the locker." "What about the key" Penny's mom asked. "I have 2 Canadian officers mailing it to the hotel. It'll be there in a few days, but definitely before the 5th day." Nick explained. "Sounds fine to me" Penny's mom said, just as Penny came down the stairs. "Ready to go?" Nick asked her. "Yes" Penny said, "So which car are we taking?" "We're taking our car, and Officer Douglas is taking his" Penny's mom said. "Alright mom, can I have the keys so I can put the bags in the car?" Penny asked. "Sure, they're on the kitchen counter" Penny's mom said. "Well," Nick said, "Let's get going before it gets too dark."

"Bolt, Mittens, we're ba…" Rhino called before seeing they were sleeping and turning to face Crystal, "Shhhh… they're sleeping." Crystal, seeing Bolt and Mittens sleeping together so closely, started to get so angry, she had to resist the urge to rip Mittens away from Bolt and tear her to shreds. "Let's get that map spread out to dry and let's get to sleep" Rhino whispered and headed to the map. "Right" Crystal said and headed after Rhino. _I'll find a way to get him, _Crystal thought to herself, _even if I have to stay awake all night to think of a way. _And with that, Crystal and Rhino put the rocks down on the map, found a nice soft patch of grass, and fell asleep; Rhino dreaming of being a hero like Bolt, and Crystal dreaming of ways to eliminate Mittens and win Bolt's love.

"Well, that might work" Blaze said, after having discussed a plan of escape with his siblings. "Let's take a break and get some sleep." Boots said, "We'll need our rest if this plan is going to work." "Agreed" they all said together. "Uh, Blaze" Mia said, "Can I talk to you quick." "Sure" Blaze said, as they walked to the opposite side of the room, "What's up?" "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Mia asked. "What do you mean?" Blaze asked. "Well, I…I…I'm just scared. I don't think I can sleep alone." "Alright" Blaze said, seeing how scared his little sister was. "Thanks Blaze" Mia said. And with that, all 7 siblings fell asleep on the hard, cold floor, dreaming about their parents, and hoping their plan of escape would work.

2 hours later, Penny's mom noticed that Nick's car was pulling into the parking lot of a motel. Pulling in beside him, she rolled down her window. "Why are we stopping?" she asked. "We're going to rest here for the night. I'm going to go get us some rooms" Nick said. "Alright" Penny's mom said as Nick went to the manager's office. As Penny and her mom got out of the car, Nick was returning from the office with 2 room keys in his hand. "Here is your room key" Nick said, holding out a key for Penny's mom to take. I'll be in the next room." "Thanks Nick" Penny's mom said, taking the key. Once they entered the room, they saw 2 beds, an old TV, a bathroom, a desk underneath an old, cracked window, and a lamp placed between the 2 beds. "Well, it's not much" Penny said. "Well, we're only staying here the one night" Penny's mom said. They placed their bags at the foot of their beds and got out their pajamas. Penny changed into her pajamas in the bathroom, while he mom changed in the bathroom. After getting into bed, they said their good-nights and went to sleep, Penny dreaming of her pets and hoping they're alright.

**SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 5. PLEASE REVIEW. CHAPTER 6 WILL BE UP NEXT SATURDAY/SUNDAY.**


	6. The Plans In Action

Disclaimer: I do not own BOLT or any of its characters. All I own is the story line.

A/N I: I checked the timeline of the story since the beginning of "A Mixed Love" and saw that the date of this chapter is actually December 21st. So from this point on, I will write the story accordingly.

A/N II: I know I'm updating this sooner than usual, but I started this chapter sooner than I usually do because I was excited, so I finished it a little earlier then I normally do

**CHAPTER SIX: THE PLANS IN ACTION**

The next morning, Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, and Crystal woke up to the chirping of birds in the distance and a gust of cold wind. "Morning Mitt's" Bolt said, nuzzling her gently in the neck. "Morning honey" Mittens said, returning the nuzzling. "Morning guys" Rhino said, yawning and stretching his arms in the air. "Morning Rhino" Bolt and Mittens said together. "Hey," Crystal said, "What am I, chopped liver?" "Oh sorry Crystal" Bolt said, "good morning." "Good morning" Crystal said, "so where are we headed today?" "Well let's check the map" Rhino said, scurrying over to the map. "Is it dry yet?" Mittens asked. "Just about" Rhino said, feeling the map in his hand, "I'd give it another hour before it's fully dry." "Great" Bolt said, "How about while it's drying, let's go find some food. I'm a little hungry." "Sounds good to me" Mittens said, "Let's split up and look." "If you don't mind" Rhino said, "I'll stay here. I don't know how useful I'd be gathering food; with my size and all." "Alright Rhino" Bolt said, turning to Mittens and Crystal and pointed right in front of him, "I'll go this way, "Mitt's, you go to the right, and Crystal, you go to the left." "Who died and made you leader" Crystal asked. "Our kids" Mittens said, turning to face Crystal, "Our rules. Besides, Bolt just has our best interests at heart." "Thank you" Bolt said, "Now let's go look for food."

"Hank, I think I heard sirens" Ray said, pointing towards the front door, "Go see if the cops are comin" "Alright Ray" Hank said as he opened the front door and stuck his head out. "Get back pests" Ray said as he got the usual tray of food and water and headed to the kippen's room, "I'm comin in." "Alright guys" Thunder said, "Time to put our plan into action." "Right" the others said together. "See you on the other side" Blaze said as they all hid in the corner behind the door. When the door opened, Ray entered looking around. "OH NO" Ray said, dropping his tray, "They disappeared! Calico is gonna kill us." While this was going on, the kippens were sneaking their way through the open door. "I can't believe that worked" Blaze said. "He really are stupider then he lo…" Lightning said before there was shouting behind them. "THERE THEY ARE HANK! THEY'S ESCAPIN!" Ray shouted as he ran towards the kippens. "RUN" Sun yelled. The kippens started running as fast as they could to the front door to escape from the man chasing them. "HANK" Ray shouted as he ran, "CLOSE THE DOOR!" "Right Ray" Hank said as he raced to close the door. Blaze, Sun, and Lightning managed to get outside just as Hank started closing the door. "Come on guys" Blaze said, holding out his paw. Just as Moon and Thunder reached the door, Hank slammed the door closed just before they made it through. "HA" Hank laughed at the kippens still remaining, "We's got you now." The kippens started to back away from Hank until Ray, who had caught up by now, grabbed their tails. "Let's get you back in your room" Ray said to the remaining kippens as he threw them back into the room, "If you ever try anything like that again, we won't even wait to see if the ransom gets paid." And with that, he closed the door before they could even get to their feet.

"Penny…Penny, wake up" Penny's mom said, shaking her daughter awake. "What time is it?" Penny asked. "10 am" Penny's mom said, "Officer Douglas wants to get on the road." "Alright mom" Penny said, "Just let me get dressed." "Alright honey. I'll start bringing the bags to the car" Penny's mom said. Penny grabbed some clothes out of her suitcase and went into the bathroom to change. Penny's mom grabbed the bags and headed out to the car. "Hello" Officer Douglas said, walking up to Penny's mom. "Hello Nick" Penny's mom said, taking the keys out of her pocket. "Penny awake yet?" Nick asked. "Yeah," Penny's mom said, opening the trunk to load the bags into the car, "she's changing now." "Good" Nick said. "So what are we doing today?" Penny's mom asked. "Well," Nick explained, "First, we are going to be driving for about 3 hours. We'll stop for lunch somewhere; then we'll continue for a few more hours. If we don't hit traffic, and depending how long we stop for lunch, we should reach our hotel at around 8 pm tonight." "Sounds good" Penny's mom said, just as Penny came out of the room, with her old clothes under her arm. "Here's the key Officer Douglas" Penny said, holding out the room key for him. "Thanks Penny" Nick said as he took the key, "I'll go check us out and we'll get going." As he walked away, Penny put her clothes in her bag. "So what's happening today?" she asked her mom. "Well, we'll be driving all day today with a stop for lunch, and we should be at the hotel by tonight" Penny's mom explained. "Alright" Penny said. "Well," Nick said as he walked back to the cars, "Let's get going." And with that, they got in their respective cars and went on their way.

"Now what do we do?" Lightning asked his fellow escapees, pacing back and forth, "We NEED to get them out of there!" "I know" Sun said, looking very upset. "What's wrong" Blaze asked, just as upset as Sun. "It's just…I've never been separated from Moon before" Sun said and noticing how upset Blaze was, "What about you?" "What are you talking about" Blaze said, trying to look tough, unsuccessfully, "I'm not sad." "Yeah you are" Lightning said, stopping his pacing and looking at his brother. "Alright, it's Mia" Blaze admitted. "What about her?" Lightning asked. "She's all alone in there" Blaze said. "What are you talking about?" Sun said, "She's got Moon, Thunder, and Boots." "You don't understand" Blaze said, "At home, who is she ALWAYS around?" "Daddy" Sun and Lightning said together. "Exactly. And who is she with whenever Daddy isn't around?" "You" Lightning said, realizing what Blaze was talking about. "So" Sun said, not picking it up herself. "She looks up to him" Lightning said to her, "Didn't you see what happened last night?" "What happened?" Sun asked. "Mia and I slept together" Blaze told her, "She was scared and needed company." "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh" Sun said, now understanding. "We need a plan" Lightning said. And with that, the 3 escapee kippens sat down to plan a breakout.

"Ow" Thunder said, rubbing her head, "Well, that hurt" Moon said. "No kidding" Mia said, tears coming to her eyes. "What's wrong Mia?" Boots asked. "Nothing" Mia said, turning her head so the others couldn't see her face. "Is it Blaze?" Thunder said, causing Mia to jerk her head up, "So it is." "What about him?" Boots asked. "Didn't you notice them last night?" Thunder asked. "About them sleeping together?" Moon asked. "Yeah" Thunder said, "Mia, why don't you go get some sleep and calm down." "Alright" Mia said before going into a corner of the room and cried herself to sleep. "Haven't you noticed how scared she is?" Thunder asked. "Yeah, but why is she so scared? We're in the same situation and we aren't as scared" Boots said. "Well, first answer me this," Thunder said, "Who does she spend ALL her time with?" "Daddy of course" Boots said. "Exactly. We've been off on our own before. But she is ALWAYS with Daddy." Thunder said, but then noticed Moon starting to cry as well, "What's wrong Moon?" "It's just…I've never been separated from Sun before" Moon said. "Why don't you go lie down with Mia" Boots suggested. "Alright" Moon said, before going off to sleep next to her sister. "Anyway," Thunder continued, "Besides Daddy, who else is ALWAYS there for Mia when she needs someone?" "Blaze" Boots said, realizing why Mia was upset, "So it's like now she has no one." "Exactly" Thunder said. "We need a new escape plan" Boots said, "And obviously we can't use the vent or the door." "Well, the door, no" Thunder said, with a look on his face that his siblings have seen many times before. "I know that look," Boots said, "That's your thinking look. What are you thinking?" "Well…"

"Let's go" Bolt said as the he, Mittens, and Crystal went looking for food. _ Now_ _where would I find food_ Bolt thought to himself as he walked through the trees. _Ah _Bolt thought as he saw a bush, _berries_. Bolt walked up to the bush and plucked off a few dozen berries. He grabbed as much as he could in his paws and headed back to Rhino. Meanwhile, Crystal was walking through the forest, but she wasn't looking for food. _I need to find a way to eliminate that cat_ Crystal thought to herself. As she was walking, she saw a large rock in the bushes. _That has potential _she thought as she headed over to the rock. She rolled it over and saw that it was heavy, but light enough for her to carry. _Now to find that cat and…POW. Then Bolt will be all mine_. And with that, she started rolling the rock to where Bolt told Mittens to look to put her plan into action. While this was going on, Mittens walked up to the edge of a fast-moving stream she found. Looking into it, she found a few fish swimming past her. _Ah_ she thought, _jackpot_. She looked around and saw some stones in the stream. Using them as stepping stones, she jumped from one to the next until she got to the middle of the river, careful to avoid the large waves crashing over the rocks. Mittens placed a paw in the water and pulled it out almost immediately. _Oh my god, _Mittens thought, _this water is freezing_. Leaning over to grab some fish, Mittens failed to notice Crystal walking up to the edge of the stream, carrying the big rock she found on her back. _Too perfect_ Crystal thought to herself. She took the rock off her back, picked it up in her paws, and lined up her shot. _Here goes_ she thought and she threw the rock straight at Mittens' head, who didn't even notice what was going on.

"Hey Rhino" Bolt said as he walked up to the hamster, with the berries he found still in his paw. "Hey Bolt" Rhino said, "What did you find?" "Just some berries" Bolt said, dumping them at his feet. "How do we know if they're poisonous?" Rhino asked, picking up a berry and examining it. "Oh, I didn't think of that" Bolt said, "Well, rather than test them ourselves, let's just wait and see what the girls find." "Good idea Bolt" Rhino said, throwing the berry behind him. "So how's the map coming?" Bolt asked, walking up to it. "It's almost dry," Rhino said, "I think by the time we're done eating, it'll be perfectly dry." "Good" Bolt said, his ears perking up. "What is it Bolt?" Rhino asked upon seeing this. "I think I heard a splash coming from where Mittens went to…" Bolt said, his eyes widening, "Mittens!" Bolt turned around and started running to where he heard the splash as fast as his legs could take him, with Rhino struggling to keep up.

"CRYSTAL" Mittens called, her head bobbing up from under the ice-cold water, "HELP!" _I can't believe I missed_ Crystal thought to herself, an evil smirk creeping on her face, _I guess I can settle for her drowning and freezing to death_. After Crystal had thrown the rock, it had landed about a foot away from Mittens, causing a large splash to knock her off the rock and causing her to look around, seeing Crystal. "MITTENS!" the 2 girls heard from the forest. "BOLT! HELP!" Mittens called, her head going back under the water. "DON'T WORRY MITTENS" Bolt said, emerging into the trees and jumping into the freezing stream, "I'M COMING." As Bolt was swimming to Mittens, Rhino ran up next to Crystal. "Did you just get here?" he asked. "No, I was here when she fell in" Crystal said without thinking. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU COME GET US?" Rhino yelled at her. "I…uh…" Crystal said, thinking quickly, "I…I…I was too scared. I didn't know what to do." "You just better hope that she makes it out of this alive" Rhino said, turning to face where Bolt was swimming with his arms crossed. "I will hope" Crystal said, _hope that she drowns_. Bolt was swimming as fast as he could, ignoring the freezing temperature. "BOLT!" Mittens yelled one last time before fainting and was swept underwater again. Bolt dived down under the water and saw Mittens' tail pinned between some rocks on the bottom of the stream. Resurfacing, he took a big breath and dived down under the ice-cold water and swam to the rocks. With difficulty, Bolt pushed against the rocks with all the strength he could muster. Slowly, the rocks started to move until they all flowed away, freeing Mittens' tail. Grabbing onto Mittens, Bolt pulled himself and Mittens to the surface and swam them to the edge of the stream. "RHINO!" Bolt called, "I NEED HELP NOW!" "COMING BOLT" Rhino yelled as he and Crystal ran up to him. "Rhino, you watched a lot of doctor shows on TV. What do I do?" Bolt asked. "As I recall, you lay her on her back, tilt her head back, breath into her mouth twice, and then push on her chest 30 times, then repeat until she wakes up" Rhino explained. "Got it" Bolt said, before starting the CPR. _I knew that hamster would be trouble_ Crystal thought, _I just hope it doesn't work_. After about 1 minute of CPR, Mittens started coughing and shivering. "Bolt" Mittens said weakly. "It's okay Mitt's," Bolt said, nuzzling her in the neck, "I'm here." "Bolt" Mittens said, "thank you."

As Mittens started to fall asleep to rest after her ordeal, Crystal decided to speak up. "Well, let's get going" Crystal said, starting to walk away. "What are you talking about?" Bolt asked. "Well, you said we couldn't waste time and we needed to find your kids fast." Crystal said, turning her head back to look at Bolt. "MY MATE ALMOST DROWNED! SHE COULD HAVE BEEN FROZEN TO DEATH!" Bolt yelled at her, "AND YOU JUST WANT US TO KEEP MOVING! WE'RE STAYING HERE UNTIL SHE FEELS UP TO IT!" "Alright Bolty" Crystal said, turning around and headed back to where Bolt was.

"Bolt, can I talk to you?" Rhino said, waving his paw, gesturing him over. "Sure Rhino," Bolt said, "Mitt's, I need to speak with Rhino quick, then I'll be right back." "Okay…COUGH… Bolt" Mittens said, falling asleep. "Yes Rhino" Bolt asked as he walked up to Rhino. "I think Crystal had something to do with this" Rhino said, pointing to Mittens. "What makes you say that?" Bolt asked. "Well, when I asked her if she arrived to the stream the same time we did, and she said that she was there when she fell in and DIDN'T come get us" Rhino explained. "You might be on to something Rhino" Bolt said, turning to look at Crystal, who waved when she saw this, "I'll talk to her about this tonight." "Alright Bolt" Rhino said, "I just thought you'd want to know." And with that, Bolt went over to sleep next to Mittens for a while before talking to Crystal.

_ I can't believe I failed _Crystal thought. _Well, next time, I'll just try harder. I WILL have Bolt's love, even if it's the last thing I do._

**IT SEEMS THAT CRYSTAL WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO GET MITTENS OUT OF THE WAY. WILL BOLT BE ABLE TO KEEP MITTENS SAFE? AND WHAT ABOUT THE KIPPENS? WILL BLAZE, SUN, AND LIGHTNING BE ABLE TO BREAK THE OTHERS OUT? YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL NEXT WEEK TO FIND OUT THE ANSWERS TO THESE QUESTIONS AND MANY MORE.**

**THIS WAS MY LONGEST CHAPTER TO DATE. I AM VERY PLEASED WITH HOW THIS TURNED OUT.**

**SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 6. PLEASE REVIEW. CHAPTER 7 WILL BE UP NEXT SATURDAY/SUNDAY.**

**A/N: A WHILE BACK, I RECEIVED A REVIEW THAT SUGGESTED I WRITE A RATED M FIC ABOUT MITTENS AND BOLT'S 'TIME TOGETHER' AT THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 6 OF "A MIXED LOVE". I HOWEVER DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO WRITE IT AS I ALREADY HAVE A PLAN FOR ANOTHER STORY AFTER THIS. IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO WRITE IT, SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE AND LET ME KNOW. HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU.**


	7. Take Two

Disclaimer: I do not own BOLT or any of its characters. All I own is the story line.

**A/N: A WHILE BACK, I RECEIVED A REVIEW THAT SUGGESTED I WRITE A RATED M FIC ABOUT MITTENS AND BOLT'S 'TIME TOGETHER' AT THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 6 OF "A MIXED LOVE". I HOWEVER DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO WRITE IT AS I ALREADY HAVE A PLAN FOR ANOTHER STORY AFTER THIS. IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO WRITE IT, SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE AND LET ME KNOW. HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: TAKE TWO**

"Are you sure that will work?" Boots asked, looking at Thunder. "I'm sure of it" Thunder said, "But we'll need 2 things." "What?" Boots asked. "Well, the first is to wait until tonight." Thunder said. "Why?" Boots asked. "So those 2 idiots don't come in while we're escaping or constructing it." Thunder explained, "Anyway, the second thing is help from Moon and Mia." "But they're too upset about being separated from the others." Boots pointed out. "Well, then we'll need to help them calm down, or this will never work." Thunder said. "Then we'd better get started." Boots said, heading over to the 2 girls to begin an attempt of calming them down.

"Are you sure that vent leads to the room?" Sun asked, looking up at an air vent that Blaze pointed out. "It should" Blaze said, "It's the only air vent on the outside of the building." "Well, let's get to work" Lightning said, walking around the corner of the building. "Where are you going?" Sun asked. "I saw some barrels over there that we can use." Lightning said, continuing on his way.

Bolt stretched as he woke up from his nap. _Mittens is so cute _Bolt thought to himself as he walked over to where Crystal was sitting. "Hey Bolty" Crystal said as she noticed Bolt walking over to her. "Enough with the 'Bolty'" Bolt said, sitting across from her. "Alright then," Crystal said, "How about 'Honey'?" "Forget it," Bolt said, "That's Mitt's name for me. But that's not why I'm here." "What is it then?" Crystal asked. "Rhino has a theory about Mittens' accident, and I think he's onto something" Bolt said. "What's his theory?" Crystal asked. "He thinks that YOU had something to do with it." Bolt explained, "And I think he might be right." "What makes him say that?" Crystal asked innocently. "Well, he said he asked you if you arrived to the stream the same time we did, and you said that you was there when she fell in and you DIDN'T come get us." Bolt said. "And as I told him," Crystal said, "I was scared and I didn't know what to do" Crystal said. "Well, alright" Bolt said with his usual habit of trusting people. "Good." Crystal said, getting closer to Bolt, "So what's our next move Bolty?" "And what's with all this 'Bolty' anyway?" Bolt asked, noticing how close Crystal had gotten and backed away from her. "Oh, it's just, we're friends and I thought, you know," Crystal said, inching closer to Bolt again. "No, I don't" Bolt said, backing away even more. "There's always been a connection between us, so I just thought" Crystal said, getting even closer to Bolt. "That was on a TV show. It was FAKE" Bolt said, standing up, "I'm in love with Mittens. Whatever happened on the show, it wasn't real. There was never anything between us!" "But you didn't know it was fake back then" Crystal said, standing up herself now, "so whatever feelings you had then, were REAL." "I had no feelings for you back then." Bolt said, now standing face to face with Crystal, "And if you have any now, forget about it. I'm in love with Mittens, not you, so if you're only hanging around because you think I have feeling for you, you're wrong, so you better leave now." "That's not why I'm here" Crystal lied quickly. "Then why are you still here" Bolt asked, "This isn't your family." "Well, it's not Rhino's either" Crystal said. "I'm their godfather" Rhino said, walking up to the 2 arguing dogs. "Exactly" Bolt said, "He's as much a member of my family as I am." "Thanks Bolt" Rhino said. "It's true Rhino" Bolt said, turning his attention back to Crystal, "Now are you going to tell me why you are still here?" "It's because I want to help" Crystal lied. "Fine" Bolt said, satisfied with her answer, "Just stay away from Mittens, or I will not hesitate to rip you apart. And god help me, if you even TOUCH her, I will do to you what I used to do when I interrogated people on the show, with one change." "And what would that be?" Crystal asked feeling a little scared now. "I WILL go all the way and let you fall." Bolt said, practically snarling at her. "Got it" Crystal said, her whole body shaking in fear. "Good" Bolt said, as he and Rhino turned to leave. "God Bolt," Rhino said, "Would you really do that?" "No" Bolt admitted, "I just needed to make sure she doesn't try anything."

"So," Penny said, taking a bite into her Wendy's chicken sandwich, "Do you think we'll get to the hotel by 8 o'clock tonight?" "Maybe sooner" Officer Douglas said, looking at his watch, "We're about an hour ahead of schedule now, and if traffic is this good the rest of the way, we could get there by 5." "Great" Penny's mom said, Ready to go Penny?" "Yeah," Penny said, taking the last bite of her sandwich, "Just let me throw this stuff out." "Alright" Penny's mom said, "We'll be in the cars." As Penny threw out the garbage, Penny's mom and Officer Douglas headed out to the cars and started them up. Penny came running out and jumped in the car. "Let's go" Penny said as they pulled out of the parking lot and continued on their way."

As Bolt and Rhino were walking, they noticed a black object moving very slowly in the distance. "Mittens!" Bolt called out as he ran over to her. "It's aright Bolt," Mittens said, still walking slowly. "But Mitt's" Bolt started before Mittens interrupted. "Bolt, listen to me" Mittens said, "We need to find our kids. I can rest during the night. And I want to do it this way." "Mitt's" Bolt said, but Mittens interrupted again. "Bolt" Mittens said, "I know you want me to rest, but I want to do this." "Alright" Bolt said, knowing he was defeated. "Now may I ask what you were doing over there with Crystal?" Mittens asked. "Rhino thought that she caused your accident" Bolt explained. "Why would he think that?" Mittens asked. "Well, he asked her if she arrived to the stream the same time we did after you fell in, and she said that she was there when you fell in and that she didn't come get us." Bolt explained. "Oh" Mittens said, "And what did she say to that?" "She said she was too scared to think of what to do" Bolt said. "Alright" Mittens said before asking another question with suspicion in her voice, "And also, why was your face against hers?" "Mitt's, it's not like that?" Bolt said, realizing what she thought, "I was telling her to stay away from you." Bolt said. "Why would you need to tell her that?" Mittens asked. "I don't think I should tell you that just yet" Bolt said, "But just do me a favor and don't get to close to her or be alone with her." "But why?" Mittens asked. "Mitt's," Bolt said, "Just trust me." "I do Bolt" Mittens said, now getting a seductive smile on her face, "In fact, let me prove to you how trusting I can be." And with that, the 2 lovers went into a secluded spot in the forest for a little 'trust demonstration'.

"Hey, Rhino" Crystal called. "What is it dog?" Rhino asked, turning around. "2 things" Crystal said, "The first, my name is Crystal, not 'dog'." "I know" Rhino said flatly. "Alright then," Crystal said, "the second thing, do you know where Bolt is? I need to talk to him." "Sorry, but he is busy in the forest right now" Rhino said, turning back around and walking to where the map was still placed. "Well, what's he doing in the forest?" Crystal asked. Rhino stopped where he stood to answer Crystal's question. "One would hope, Mittens" Rhino said, continuing over to the map, leaving Crystal with a dumbstruck look on her face.

"Listen you guys" Boots said to his sisters, if we want to get out of here, you need to calm down and help us." "Alright" Mia said, sniffling and holding back tears. "What do we need to do?" Moon asked. Thunder pointed over to the empty food and water dishes, "We need to stack the water and food dishes in a stair form, climb up to and into the vent. "Do you think that will work?" Mia asked. "It's our only chance" Thunder said, "It has to work." "Alright" Moon said, heading over to the dishes. "Not now" Boots said. "But…" Moon started. "We need to wait for the idiots out there to go to bed. Otherwise they might try to stop us" Thunder explained. "Alright" Moon said, "Wake me up when we can start." "Me too" Mia joined in. And with that, the 2 girls went to sleep while the 2 boys sat up and thought about their plan.

"Last one" Lightning said, moving the last barrel into position. "Looks good" Blaze said, looking at their stack of barrels that led up to the air vent. "Let's go break them out" Lightning said, heading to the barrel stack. "Uh, guys" Sun said, realizing a flaw in their plan. "What is it Sun?" Blaze asked. "When we get to the room, how do we reach them to get them out of there?" "Right" Lightning said. "We didn't think of that" Blaze said. And with that, the 3 kippens sat down and began planning a part 2 to their plan.

About 3 hours later, Bolt and Mittens emerged from their secluded spot. "That was fun" Mittens said. "You can say that again" Bolt said. "BOLT" they heard someone call from their left. _Crystal_ Bolt thought. "Mitt's," Bolt said, "Could you go to Rhino, Crystal is coming." "Sure Bolt" Mittens said, giving Bolt a kiss before going to the hamster. "Bolt, I found you" Crystal said, running up to him. "What do you want?" Bolt asked coldly. "I just wanted you to know that I decided to move on" Crystal lied, "I can accept the fact that you love someone else." "Well," Bolt said, "I think I can forgive you." "Oh thank you Bolty…I mean Bolt" Crystal said, "I think I'll go look for some more food, seeing how I didn't find any before" Crystal said. "Good idea" Bolt said. As Crystal left to go find food, Bolt went to go find Mittens. ""Hey Bolt" Mittens said, running up to him and giving him a kiss. When they broke apart, Mittens looked into Bolt's eyes. "Thank you" Mittens said. "For what?" Bolt asked? "Rhino told me what went down between you and Crystal" Mittens said. Bolt gave Rhino a glare that the little hamster could have sworn could see through him. "I didn't think you didn't want her to know" Rhino said. "I'm going to go for a walk while you 2 talk" Mittens said. "Alright," Bolt said, "Just be careful." "OK Bolt" Mittens said, giving him a quick kiss before walking into the forest, leaving Bolt dazed. "Are you mad Bolt?" Rhino asked. Bolt didn't respond, still dazed. "Earth to Bolt" Rhino said, jumping in front of Bolt's face, waving his paws in front of his eyes. "Wha…Oh, sorry Rhino" Bolt said, "What were you saying?" "I asked if you were mad at me" Rhino said. "No Rhino" Bolt said, "I'm not mad at you. In fact, I should be thanking you." "Why?" Rhino asked. "I couldn't think of how to tell her about it" Bolt said, "And you did it for me."

After Crystal disappeared in the forest to go look for food, she started coming up with a new plan to get rid of Mittens. As she was walking around, she saw an arrowhead lying on the ground. _Stabbing_, Crystal thought, _perfect. I can blame it on a hunter or something._ Picking up the arrowhead, she started to think of a way to do it. _I need to be careful. If I mess up, she'll go tell Bolt and I'll NEVER win his love._ And with that, she sat down, arrowhead in paw, and started scheming.

**SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 7. PLEASE REVIEW. CHAPTER 8 WILL BE UP NEXT SATURDAY/SUNDAY.**


	8. Escape V 2 And An Unexpected Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own BOLT or any of its characters. All I own is the story line.

**A/N: A WHILE BACK, I RECEIVED A REVIEW THAT SUGGESTED I WRITE A RATED M FIC ABOUT MITTENS AND BOLT'S 'TIME TOGETHER' AT THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 6 OF "A MIXED LOVE". I HOWEVER DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO WRITE IT AS I ALREADY HAVE A PLAN FOR ANOTHER STORY AFTER THIS. IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO WRITE IT, SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE AND LET ME KNOW. HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: ESCAPE V. 2 AND AN UNEXPECTED MEETING**

"Alright pests" Ray said as he opened the door to the kippen's room and threw in their food and water, "We's goin to bed now. Don't try any funny business." As he closed the door, Boots went over to the girls to wake them up. "Hey" he said, nudging their sides with a paw, "Time to wake up." "It's time?" Mia asked. "Yeah" Boots said, "Come on, Thunder is starting now." "I just hope this works." Moon said to herself as she and Mia followed Boots to the wall to construct their stairway of dishes.

"GUYS" Blaze called from the right-side of the building. "What is it?" Lightning and Sun asked, running up to him. "Look what I found" Blaze said, pointing to a small coil of something hidden behind an old plank of wood. "Rope" Lightning exclaimed, "excellent." "Good job Blaze" Sun said, picking up the rope, "Now, let's go free our siblings."

"We're here" Officer Douglas said as he pulled into the parking lot of a Hampton Hills hotel near the falls. "Great" Penny's mom said as she and Penny got out of their car. "I'll go check us in" Officer Douglas said as he got out of his car. "And we'll get out bags out of the trunk" Penny said. "Sounds like a plan" Officer Douglas said as he walked away. "I'm glad we got here" Penny said, pulling a suitcase out of the car, "I need to clean up." "Once we check in, you can" Penny's mom said as she helped her daughter unpack the car. "How long are we going to be here?" Penny asked. "I'd imagine a week" Penny's mom said as Officer Douglas walked up to them with key cards in his hands. "Here are your keys" he said handing them their keys, "you're in room 7-16." "Thanks Nick" Penny's mom said. "No problem," Nick said, "I'll be in the room next door."

_Now how do I do this_ Crystal thought to herself, looking at the arrowhead. She looked to her left and saw a broken log and a rock. _Perfect, a catapult_ she thought. She walked over to the log and placed it on the rock like a see-saw. She placed the arrowhead on the end and placed her paw on the other end, _this will end her_. "MITT'S" Bolt called from where Mittens left him, just as Crystal launched the arrowhead. Mittens heard Bolt call her and ran towards where he called from. She turned around and ran back to him, just as the arrowhead whizzed past, just where her head had been not a moment ago, and went into a tree. Mittens' ears perked up at the sound of the arrowhead. She looked around and saw nothing. So she shook it off and went to see what Bolt wanted. _Blast, _Crystal thought,_ my plan failed AGAIN_. "What is it Bolt?" Mittens asked, walking up to him. "I brought you something" Bolt said, pointing down. Mittens looked down where he was pointing and saw a large fish. "Bolt, thank you" Mittens said. She didn't say or show it, but she was very hungry. "No problem Mitt's" Bolt said, "I figured you were hungry." "I am" Mittens said, "How did you get this? The stream is too rough to get anything from." "I found a nice, slow part of the stream and found this" Bolt said. Mittens, feeling touched, started digging into the fish and ate. "When you're done, we'll get going again. The map is dry." Bolt said. Mittens nodded to show she understood. "Rhino, why don't you go find Crystal and let her know we're leaving in a few minutes." "Okay Bolt" Rhino said as he went into the forest to find the dog.

_I can't believe I failed again_ Crystal said, looking at the arrowhead, now wedged in the tree. "Crystal!" she heard coming from the entrance to the forest. _Oh not that hamster again_, she thought, _I wonder what he wants now_. "What Rhino!" she called back. "We're leaving in a few minutes" he called back, "If you're coming with us, you should come back now." "Alright," she called, "be there in a minute." _Great, _Crystal thought, _now I'll have to come up with another plan. And I liked it here. There's more seclusion to kill Mittens in._ As Crystal headed back, Mittens was just finishing her fish. "Thanks again Bolt" Mittens said, pushing the fish bones to the side. "No problem Mitt's" Bolt said. "Can I tell you something Bolt?" Mittens asked. "Anything Mitt's" Bolt said reassuringly. "It's about Crystal" Mittens started, "I think she has it in for me." "Mitt's, we've been over this," Bolt said, wrapping his paws around her, "I won't let anything happen to you. And besides, she told me that she was going to try to get over any feelings she has because she knows I love you." "Thanks Bolt, Mittens said, returning the hug, "but something strange happened right after you called me out here." "What?" Bolt asked, looking into her eyes. "After you called me, I turned around to come back and I heard something, like a rock flying through the air behind me. Then I heard another sound, like something hitting a tree. I looked around and saw nothing. Maybe I'm just being paranoid." Mittens explained. "That's probably it Mitt's" Bolt said, "Now, let's get going." "Alright Bolt" Mittens said. She went over to the map, rolled it up, and tucked it under Bolt's collar. "Let's go Rhino" Bolt called. "Coming" they heard Rhino call as he ran up to them, with Crystal right behind him. "Ready to go?" Bolt asked Crystal. "Ready" Crystal said. "Then let's go" Mittens said. And with that, the 4 animals continued north on their way to rescue the kippens, not knowing that the kippens were planning to escape.

"Yuck" Sun said, using her paw to remove another spider web off her face. "Spider web?" Blaze asked, unable to turn around, as the air vent is very cramped. "Yeah," Sun said, "How much farther?" "I don't know," Lightning said. All of a sudden, Lightning felt a jerk on the rope he was carrying. "Blaze, you're on the rope again." "Oh," Blaze said, lifting his paw to release the rope, "Sorry." _I hope this plan works, _Blaze thought.

"Last one" Thunder said from the top of their 'stairs'. "Looks nice" Moon said, as she looked up at the stairs. "Let's go" Mia said. "Thunder opened the vent cover, which conveniently had loose screws, so it came off easily. As he climbed in, Moon started up the stairs very carefully. As she was climbing, the stairs began to wobble. Moon, regardless of the wobbling stairs, made it into the vent. As she pulled herself in, Boots began his ascent. Just as he got to the top, the stairs began to wobble again, but managed to stay standing. Just as Boots climbed in the vent, Mia started climbing. Halfway up, the stairs finally began to fall. HURRY MIA" Boots called. Climbing the stairs as fast as she could, Mia raced up the stairs, which were crumbing behind her. At the very last second, she dove for the vent, just as the last of the stairs fell away. Mia grabbed onto the edge of the vent with her paws. "MIA" the others all yelled as Mia was dangling on the edge of the vent.

As Lightning, Blaze, and Sun were working their way down the vent, they heard a loud shout echo through the vent. Did you guys hear that?" Lightning asked. "Yeah" Blaze and Sun said together. "It sounded like someone saying…Mia" Lightning said. "Let's go" Blaze said, "They may need our help." "Right" Lightning said as they picked up the pace towards where they heard the shout. As they got closer, the air vent expanded so they were able to get through it easier. As they reached the end, they saw Boots, Thunder and Moon standing at the opening to the air vent. "Guys" Lightning said as they approached his siblings. "You came back" Moon said as she ran to Sun and gave her a hug. "I'd never leave you behind." Sun said, returning the hug. "Where's Mia" Blaze asked. "She's hanging on the edge" Boots said, panic in his voice. "Let's pull her up" Lightning said, showing them the rope they brought and ran to the edge. "Good thinking" Boots said. "Mia, grab onto the rope with your teeth and we'll pull you up" Thunder said as they lowered the rope to her. "OK" Mia said before grabbing the rope. "Everyone, grab hold and pull" Blaze said as he grabbed the rope with his teeth. "Right" the others said together as they grabbed the rope and pulled. Slowly, but surly, Mia was pulled into the vent. "Thanks guys" Mia said, looking down and breathing heavily. "No problem" Blaze said. "Blaze?" Mia said as she looked up and saw her brother, tears coming to her eyes, "It is you." And with that, she ran up to him and gave him a big hug, tears still coming from her eyes.

"Well, thanks for doing business with me" Dr. Calico said to his associate. "No problem" the associate said, getting up from his seat, "and if you don't mind, I would like to go with you and see that the pests are 'taken care of'." "Not at all" Dr. Calico said, as he got up from his seat and headed to his car, "Right this way." As they climbed in the car, Dr. Calico's phone rang. "Hello" He spoke into the receiver. "Hello. I want to know how things are going." The voice on the other end of the line said. "Who is it?" the associate asked. "The mastermind" Dr. Calico said, "Uh everything is going fine. I just picked up the other one and we're now going to check on the pests." "Good" the mastermind said, "Just remember, if you fail, neither of you don't get your revenge on the girl." And with that, the mastermind hung up the phone.

"Where are we now?" Rhino asked after 5 hours of walking. "Let's check the map" Bolt said. Mittens pulled the map out from under Bolt's collar ad unrolled it. "It looks like we're about 1 mile short of here" Mittens said, pointing to a spot on the map that showed a set of train tracks intersecting with a river. "Great," Crystal said, "So all we need to do is…AHHHHHHH." Bolt, Mittens and Rhino turned to see where Crystal was looking and saw 2 wolves coming at them from over a large snow bank. "Uh oh" Rhino said. Mittens started shaking in fear and pushed up against Bolt for comfort. "What are you guys doing in our territory" the first wolf, a tan female, growled at them. "Easy honey," the second one, a grey male, said, placing a paw on her shoulder, they just look lost." "Yeah, we are" Bolt said, trying to remain calm. "Relax you guys, we won't hurt you" the male said. Upon hearing this, they all calmed down. "Where are we?" Bolt asked. "Jasper Park, Canada" the female wolf said. "Where are you guys going?" the male asked. "Niagara Falls" Mittens said. "Someone took our kids" Bolt said. "Yours and hers" the male asked, gesturing at Bolt and Crystal. "No" Bolt said, wrapping a paw around Mittens, "Mine and hers." "A dog and a cat?" the female asked. "Yup" Mittens said. "We get that all the time" Bolt said. "Well, I'm sorry to hear about your kids being taken" the male said, "Niagara falls is about 2,500 miles from here." "Oh no" Mittens said, tears coming to her eyes, "we'll never get them back now." "Relax Mitt's" Bolt said, is there any way we could get there faster than if we walk?" "I think there's a train" the female said. "I think you're right" the male said. "Great" Rhino said, "Where is it?" "About 1 mile north of here" the male said, "We'll show you the way." "Thank you" Bolt said.

After about 30 minutes of walking, the sun started going down, and the group stopped. "A train should be passing by here in the next few minutes or so" the female wolf said. "It should say 'Niagara Falls Express' on the side" the male wolf said. "Thank you for your help" Mittens said. "No problem" the female said, before turning away with the male. "Will we ever see you guys again?" Bolt asked. "I'm not sure," the male wolf said just as a train started to come into view, "but I have a feeling we might." And with that, the 2 wolves ran off into the distance and Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, and Crystal jumped into an open box car on the train headed to Niagara Falls and fell asleep for the night.

_I really hoped those wolves would eat her_, Crystal thought, _I'll just have to come up with a new plan._

**SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 8. PLEASE REVIEW. CHAPTER 9 WILL BE UP NEXT SATURDAY/SUNDAY.**

**SPECIAL CONTEST**

**IF ANYONE CAN GUESS THE IDENTITIES OF THE 2 WOLVES AND THE MOVIE THEY COME FROM, I WILL REWARD YOU, MY READERS, WITH A SPECIAL TREAT! GOOD LUCK.**


	9. Train Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own BOLT or any of its characters. All I own is the story line.

**CONGRADULATIONS**

**CONGRADULATIONS TO ALL READERS WHO GUESSED THE WOLVES IDENTITEIES WERE ****KATE AND HUMPHREY**** FROM ****ALPHA AND OMEGA****. I THINK I MADE THAT CONTEST WAY TOO EASY SINCE 8 OUT OF 8 PEOPLE GOT IT CORRECT, BUT I'M A MAN OF MY WORD. AND AS THE REWARD, I WILL POST 2 CHAPTERS THIS WEEKEND INSTEAD OF 1!**

**OFFER FOR FELLOW WRITERS**

**A WHILE BACK, I RECEIVED A REVIEW FROM AN ANONYMOUS REVIEWER THAT SUGGESTED I WRITE A RATED M FANFIC ABOUT MITTENS AND BOLT'S 'TIME TOGETHER' AT THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 6 OF "A MIXED LOVE". I HOWEVER DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO WRITE IT AS I ALREADY HAVE A PLAN FOR ANOTHER STORY AFTER THIS. IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO WRITE IT, SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE AND LET ME KNOW. HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU.**

**CHAPTER NINE: TRAIN RIDE**

After jumping onto the train, Bolt, Mittens, Rhino and Crystal took a look around the car they were in. Rhino looked into a box and, conveniently, found it full of pillows. "Good job Rhino" Bolt said, walking into the box. "Thanks Bolt" Rhino said. Bolt pulled out 3 pillows for them to sleep on."Mitt's," Bolt said, throwing a pillow down of the far left wall of the car, "We'll be sleeping here." "Okay Bolt" Mittens said. "Rhino" Bolt said, putting the second pillow down about 5 feet away from his and Mittens' pillow, "You can sleep here." "Okay Bolt" Rhino said, scurrying over to the pillow, lying down, and falling asleep. "And where do I sleep?" Crystal asked. "You, Crystal," Bolt said, running over to the far right of the car, about 40 feet away from his and Mittens' pillow, and putting the pillow down, "Can sleep here." "Why so far away?" Crystal asked. "I have my reasons" Bolt said, not looking at her. "Fine," Crystal said, a little upset about not being able to sleep near Bolt, "I'm just gonna go to sleep." "Alright" Bolt said. _Maybe I'll dream of a plan to eliminate Mittens _Crystal thought before lying on top of her pillow and going to sleep, leaving Bolt and Mittens the only ones still awake.

Mia just let go of Blaze, tears steadily coming to her eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again" Mia said. "It's okay Mia" Blaze said, "I'd never leave you behind." "It's true" Lightning said, walking up to Mia, "After we got outside, he was determined to get back INSIDE to save you." "Really Blaze?" Mia asked, the tears slowly stopping. "Well…" Blaze said, pawing at the ground. "Don't be so modest Blaze" Sun said, turning to face Mia "its true Mia." "Wow" Mia said. "Let's get going guys" Thunder said, we need to get out of here before they realize we've gone." "Right" they all said. "Follow us" Lightning said, we know the way out." And with that, the newly re-united kippens hurried through the air vents to freedom.

"Penny," Penny's mom said, handing her a bucket, "Why don't you go get some ice from the machine." "Okay mom" Penny said, taking the bucket and exiting the room. "Hey Penny" Officer Douglas said, coming out of his room next-door. "Hi" Penny said, "Where are you going?" "I'm just going to check to see if the Canadian officers mailed out the key yet." Officer Douglas said, "What about you?" "Mom wants some ice" Penny said, showing him the ice bucket. "There's a machine just down the hall" Officer Douglas said, pointing to the far end of the hallway. "Thanks" Penny said, "When are we going to start the stakeout?" "Well," Officer Douglas said, "Tomorrow will be 2 of our 5 days before the ransom is supposed to be delivered. So I think we should start the stakeout tomorrow, just in case." "Alright" Penny said before going to get the ice, "Thanks."

The clock just struck 1:00 AM when Ray woke up from his sleep. _I needs a drink of water_ he thought to himself. He got out of bed and, instead of going to the kitchen, he accidentally went into the kippens' room. "Hey, this ain't the kitchen," he said to himself and taking a look around the empty room, this is the pest's room." He went out of the room and headed into the kitchen. He got a glass of water, headed back to bed, and was just about to doze off before realization hit him. "THE PEST'S ARE GONE!"

"Here we are" Dr. Calico said to his associate, about 10 minutes before Ray made his discovery. "Good" Penny's ex-agent said. "You know," Dr. Calico said, "I've been wondering about something. Why did you get involved with this scheme?" "Simple" Penny's ex-agent said, "She ruined my career. Remember that interview she gave after leaving the show?" "You mean the one in _ENTERTAINMENT WEEKLY_?" Dr. Calico asked. "Exactly" the ex-agent said, "Well, she told the reporters that I thought it was GREAT that she almost died in that fire. She said how I was only obsessed with careers and money and didn't care about people or my own family. It was because of that one interview that my career was ruined. Ever since that article came out, I couldn't land 1 client, and all my other clients dropped me. THAT is why I want revenge on that girl!" "I see" Dr. Calico said, "Now let's get inside, we need to see if those idiots we hired didn't kill those little pests while I was away." ""Let's" the ex-agent said. As they got out of the car and headed to the door, they heard a door close from the inside. "It's probably just one of the idiots going to the bathroom." Dr. Calico said as he opened the door, just in time to hear Ray shout "THE PEST'S ARE GONE!"

As the train drove along the tracks, things were very quiet in the train car. Both Rhino and Crystal were asleep, but Bolt and Mittens were wide awake. The two of them were just sitting, side-by-side, in the doorway of the train car, looking up at the moon. "Isn't it beautiful Mitt's" Bolt asked. "It is Bolt" Mittens said, snuggling up closer to him, "I just wish the kids could see it too." "Me too Mitt's" Bolt said, wrapping a paw around her back, "Me too." "Do you think we'll find them?" Mittens asked, looking up into Bolt's brown eyes with her bluish-green ones. "I don't think," Bolt said, "I know we will; because we won't stop until we find them." "Thanks Bolt" Mittens said, getting even closer to him. "Let's just forget about it for tonight. Look at the moon, it looks so peaceful. Let's just relax, look at it, and try to get some sleep" Bolt said. "Alright Bolt," Mittens said as she and Bolt laid down in their pillow, looked up at the moon and slowly drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, Crystal woke up. _Ugh, I had the worst dream,_ she thought to herself, _I dreamt that Mittens was still alive, she and my Bolt were still mates, and every single attempt I made to kill her always failed_. Crystal took a look around the car and saw Bolt and Mittens sleeping very contently, with their bodies pressed up against each other as much as possible. _Ugh,_ she thought, _this sickens me. It's bad enough that I don't have Bolt's love, but what's worse, he's in love with someone else. And worse still, it's a cat. There has to be a way to eliminate that cat once and for all._ As Crystal was watching them sleep, she saw Mittens roll over in her sleep. She then saw a long bridge coming up through the open car door. _That gives me an idea,_ Crystal thought. Mittens rolled back to her original spot next to Bolt and Crystal decided it was time to make her move. She snuck over to the pillow that Bolt and Mittens were sleeping on and, very carefully as to not wake them up, she dragged the pillow to the edge of the train car. _Now the next time she rolls over, she goes over the bridge and SPLAT! No more Mittens, and Bolt turns to me for comfort, _Crystal thought, _and since no one is awake, no one can blame me for this. It's the perfect crime._

"Are we there yet" Mia asked Blaze. He, Lightning, and Sun were leading the other 4 kippens through the air vents to find their way to freedom. "Almost Mia" Blaze responded. "There it is" Lightning said, pointing a paw towards a hole right in front of them. "YES!" Sun and Moon said together. As they got nearer to the hole, they heard someone yell "THE PEST'S ARE GONE!" "They're onto us" Boots said. "Let's hurry up" Lightning said, walking through the air vent faster than before. They were about a foot away from the edge when a bright light was shone into their faces from the hole.

"I've found them" Hank said, shining a flashlight into the air vent from the outside where Blaze, Sun, and Lightning got in. ""Good job Hank" Dr. Calico said, holding a large burlap sack open, "Reach in there and put them in this bag." "Got it boss" Hank said, grabbing all the kippens by their collars and threw them in the bag. "Don't let this happen again" Dr. Calico said, closing the bag and punching Hank in the head before going back inside and throwing the kippens back into their room.

Just as the train began crossing the bridge, Mittens rolled over in her sleep. Waking up from the sudden shock of falling, Mittens grabbed for the train car, barley grabbing hold of the door frame. "BOLT!" she called as she clung for dear life. Upon hearing his name being called, Bolt jerked awake to see Mittens holding onto the car, losing her grip. "MITTENS!" he yelled as he ran to help. _Darn_ Crystal thought to herself, _not again_. "Mitt's, grab my paw" Bolt yelled. "I…I…I can't Bolt" Mittens yelled in extreme fright. With all this yelling, Rhino woke up and saw the situation. "I'm coming Mittens" Rhino called as he ran to help Bolt. "Mitt's, take my paw" Bolt instructed. "Bolt, I can't," Mittens said, "If I do, I'll fall." "I'll catch you Mittens" Bolt said, holding out a paw for her to grab. Mittens looked extremely scared. "Trust me" Bolt said, looking straight into her eyes. Mittens looked at Rhino, who nodded back at her. "I do" Mittens said right before closing her eyes and letting go of the train car.

"How's it going?" the mastermind said over the phone to the ex-agent. "Fine" the ex-agent said, with a hint of strain in his voice. "What happened" the mastermind asked. "The kippens escaped, but…" the ex-agent started before the mastermind interrupted with fury. "THE KIPPENS ESCAPED! LOOK YOU IDIOT, YOU NEED TO GET THOSE PESTS BACK IMMEDIATELY OR MY…OUR PLAN IS RUINED. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" the mastermind yelled at the ex-agent. "We've got them back already. They were found in the air vents." The ex-agent said quickly. "Fine" the mastermind said, "But if they get away again, I will place an anonymous tip at the police and tell them that I saw you and Calico with the pests." "Okay sir" the ex-agent said, scared, "it won't happen again. I promise." "It better not" the mastermind said before hanging up the phone.

**SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 9. PLEASE REVIEW. CHAPTER 10 WILL BE UP VERY SOON.**


	10. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own BOLT or any of its characters. All I own is the story line.

**OFFER FOR FELLOW WRITERS**

**A WHILE BACK, I RECEIVED A REVIEW FROM AN ANONYMOUS REVIEWER THAT SUGGESTED I WRITE A RATED M FANFIC ABOUT MITTENS AND BOLT'S 'TIME TOGETHER' AT THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 6 OF "A MIXED LOVE". I HOWEVER DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO WRITE IT AS I ALREADY HAVE A PLAN FOR ANOTHER STORY AFTER THIS. IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO WRITE IT, SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE AND LET ME KNOW. HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU.**

**CHAPTER TEN: ARRIVAL**

**A/N: **_**UNDERLINED ITALICS**_** INDICATE A DREAM**

Bolt, using the speed he used back from his days on the TV show, reached out and grabbed Mittens' paw as she let go of the train car. "I've got you Mitt's" Bolt said, holding onto her paw with all his strength. "BOLT" Rhino yelled, "LOOK OUT!" Bolt turned his head to see what Rhino was talking about and saw that the bridge was ending, but there was a tunnel coming up very fast, and was Mittens was headed straight for it. _Oh, this is too good,_ Crystal thought, _even thought she won't fall, she'll get flattened by the impact. I'm LOVING THIS_! Bolt, seeing his mate and 1 true love was in danger still, gathered up all the strength he could and pulled Mittens into the train car. _WHAT, _Crystal thought, _this isn't supposed to happen!_ Just as Bolt got Mittens in the car, the train went through the tunnel. "Thanks…Bolt…" Mittens said, panting heavily, "Another second…and I'd be…a goner." "Like…I said…Mitt's," Bolt said, also panting heavily, "I'd never…let anything…happen to…you." "But what I'd like to know," Rhino said, pointing to where Crystal moved the pillow from, "is how your pillow ended up over here, when Bolt put it over there." "Good point Rhino" Bolt said, then turned to look at Crystal, "Do you have any idea how this happened?" "No I don't" Crystal lied, "I woke up when I heard all the yelling." Bolt, due to his usual habit of trusting people, believed her. "Alright" Bolt said before he walked back to Mittens. "Are you alright Mitt's?" Bolt asked, nuzzling his nose in her neck. "I'm fine honey" Mittens said, "Just in a little shock." "Alright" Bolt said to her before turning to address everyone, "Let's all get back to sleep." "Alright Bolt" Rhino said as he headed to his pillow. "Fine" Crystal said as she went back to her pillow. Bolt brought his and Mittens' pillow back to where it was. "Come on Mitt's," Bolt said, "Let's get back to sleep." "Okay honey" Mittens said heading over to the pillow before lying down with Bolt and going to sleep.

"Ow" Mia said as they all climbed out of the bag. "You can say that again" Blaze said, rubbing his neck. "Ow" Mia said again. "Not funny Mia" Blaze said. "Now what do we do?" Lightning asked his siblings. "I don't know" Sun and Moon said together. "We'll just have to wait here for someone to pay the ransom" Thunder said. "But what if no one does?" Boots asked. "No one will pay for us?" Mia asked, getting really scared and ran to Blaze for comfort. "Nice going" Blaze said to Boots, hugging Mia in a comforting way, her head tucked into his chest. "Sorry, but I'm just voicing a possibility" Boots said. "It's not a possibility" Lightning said. "What do you mean?" Mia asked, picking her head up out of Blaze's chest. "Penny wouldn't let anything happen to us. She'll pay the ransom" Lightning explained. "I guess you're right" Blaze said, "Come on guys, let's get some sleep. I'm a bit tired." "Yeah, me too" Thunder said. And with that, the kippens all went to sleep, hoping that they will be rescued soon.

"Penny," Penny's mom said as Penny walked into the room with the ice, "It's them." "Who Mom?" Penny asked. "The kidnappers" she said, handing Penny her cell phone. "Penny took the phone from her mom with a scared look on her face. "Hello" Penny said into the receiver. "I see you're in the area Penny" "How did you know?" Penny asked. "I have my ways. Now, since you are here earlier than I expected, I've decided to move up the deadline. The drop off day is now Christmas Eve, rather than Christmas Day." The kidnapper said before hanging up. Penny closed the phone and handed it to her mom. "What did they say?" Penny's mom asked, taking the phone from her. "They moved the deadline up a day" Penny said. "Why would they do that?" Penny's mom asked. "They know we're here already" Penny explained. "In that case, you'd better tell Officer Douglas." Penny's mom said. "Right" Penny said before leaving the room and went to find Officer Douglas.

A few hours later, Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, and Crystal were waking up. "Were are we?" Mittens asked. "I don't know" Bolt said. "Hey," Rhino said, pointing out of the doorway, "Are we slowing down?" "I think we are" Crystal said, "Now what?" "We jump off" Bolt said, "Find out where we are, and find our way from there." "Right" Mittens said. "On 3" Bolt said, all of them lining up at the door. "One" he said. "Two" Mittens said, getting ready to jump. "Three" Rhino said as they all jumped out of the train car and rolling down the hill they landed on. They landed in a pile at the bottom of the hill. "Ow" Mittens and Bolt said, rubbing their heads where they collided when they stopped rolling. "You can say that again," Crystal said, "But where are we?" "We're in Niagara Falls" Rhino said excitedly. "How do you know?" Mittens asked. "Look" Rhino said, pointing to his left. They all turned to look where Rhino was pointing and they saw it. A huge cloud of mist billowing up into the sky. "That's just a cloud of smoke or something Rhino" Crystal said. "No, he's right" Mittens said. "Yeah," Bolt said, "We once watched a documentary about this place on TV together back home." "Well, let's go see" Mittens said, "Once we get there, we can find our way to the kids from the falls." "Good plan Mitt's" Bolt said. "Thanks" Mitts said as the group headed for the falls.

_Excellent,_ Crystal thought, _I'll just push her over the falls. Plain and simple. No one will suspect me._

_The kippens were just waking up from their nap when Blaze's ears perked up. He heard a sound coming from the next room. He walked up to the door and pressed his ear against it. "What do you hear Blaze?" Mia asked. "Someone's talking on the other side of here," Blaze said, "Come listen." Mia walked over to him and pressed her ear to the door as well and listened. "So did they pay the ransom" one man said. "No they didn't" a second man said. "So what do we do now?" the first man said. "We have no choice but to eliminate the pests" the second man said. Blaze and Mia pulled their ears away from the door with terrified looks on their faces. "Oh no" Mia said before breaking down in tears. Blaze turned around to ask Lightning what they should do, but Lightning wasn't there. "Moon, where's Lightning" he asked, turning to ask her, but she wasn't there. Neither were Sun, Boots, and Thunder. "Mia, where is everyone" "I don't know" Mia said, tears still flowing from her eyes. "It's time" the first man said, kicking the door down, holding an un-identifiable weapon in his hands. Mia ran over to Blaze and held onto him tightly. "It's going to be okay Mia" Blaze said uncertainly, holding her just as tight as she was holding him. The man pointed his weapon at the 2 kippens._ Blaze woke up from his nap in a terrible fright. He looked around the room and saw Lightning and Boots sleeping a few feet away, Sun and Moon sleeping next to each other against the wall, Thunder sleeping in the middle of the room, and Mia sleeping right next to him. _Just a dream_, he thought, before going back to sleep.

After reaching the falls, Rhino took the map and was looking it over with Crystal in some bushes nearby. "So it looks like it's just a straight shot from here" Rhino said, pointing to a spot on the map just 2 blocks from their location. "Good" Crystal lied; _this could be my last chance to eliminate Mittens. I can't mess this up._

Meanwhile, Bolt and Mittens were sitting together by the railing looking at the falls. "It's beautiful" Mittens said. "Not as beautiful as you" Bolt said, pulling Mittens in for a kiss. After she and Bolt separated, Mittens giggled, turned to look at the falls, and rested her head on Bolt's shoulder. "Thank you" she said, tilting her head up to look in Bolt's eyes. Bolt gave her a quick kiss on the nose before turning to look back at the falls. "We'll have to remember to come back here with the kids some day." Bolt said. "Yeah" Mittens said with a sigh. "GUYS" Rhino said, running up to them, carrying the map. "What is it Rhino?" Bolt asked, turning his head to look at the hamster. "We're so close," Rhino said, placing the map in front of them, "If we go just 2 more blocks, it's a straight shot to the kids." "Great" Mittens said. _This is it,_ Crystal thought, "Let's go." Crystal took a step forward and feigning to slip on a puddle of water, knocked into Mittens and pushed her over the railing. "BOLT" Mittens yelled as she clung onto the ledge. "MITTENS" Bolt yelled as he ran over to grab her paws. "BOLT, I'M SLIPPING" Mittens yelled as she slid further down the ledge, almost falling off. Just as Mittens was an inch from losing her grip, Bolt grabbed her paws and pulled her up. "That was a close one" Bolt said. "Yeah," Mittens said, "Thanks Bolt." "No problem Mitt's" Bolt said, "now let's go get our kids." As Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino started walking away, Crystal was still sitting by the railing. _Darn, _Crystal thought, _now what do I do? That was my last chance to get rid of her._ "Are you coming Crystal?" Bolt asked. "Yeah" Crystal said, following them, _maybe I can come up with something on the way back._

Officer Douglas was just coming out of the elevator on his floor when Penny was coming out of her room. "Ah, Penny" he said, walking over to her, "I got the key for the locker." "Good," Penny said, "because the deadline was moved up." "What do you mean?" Officer Douglas asked. "Now the pay-off is the 24th instead of the 25th" Penny said. "But why?" Officer Douglas asked. "They said it's because they know we're here already," Penny explained, "But how they know, I don't know." "Well, we can stick with our original plan. We can set up the stake out tomorrow and we'll be all set to catch them when the time comes."

**SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 10. PLEASE REVIEW. CHAPTER 11 WILL BE UP THIS COMING SATURDAY/SUNDAY.**


	11. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own BOLT or any of its characters. All I own is the story line, Crystal, the kippens, Ray, Hank, and Officer Douglas.

**A/N: SORRY THIS IS UP LATER THAN USUAL. I JUST GOT BACK FROM VACATION. I THOUGHT MY HOTEL ROOM WOULD HAVE WI-FI, BUT I WAS WRONG. OH WELL.**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE RESCUE**

Bolt, Mittens, Rhino and Crystal were walking down the road towards where the kippens were being held, when they came up to an old, abandoned warehouse. Rhino took the map out of Bolt's collar and looked at their location. "This is the place" Rhino said, throwing the map away, "we've found it." "So what do we do now?" Crystal asked. "We go in, grab our kids, and get out" Bolt said simply, as if it were obvious. "But what if they're dangerous?" Crystal asked. "That's no problem" Rhino said. "How do you know?" Crystal asked. "No car" Rhino said simply and pointing an empty driveway. "Nice" Mittens said, "Now let's get inside." "But how" Crystal asked. "There's an open window" Bolt said, pointing up to a window next to the front door. Let's go" Rhino said as all four animals climbed into the window.

Officer Douglas and Penny were sitting in his police car in a parking lot across the street from the YMCA. "So now," Officer Douglas said, "Tomorrow, after you put the bag into the locker, you come back here, and we watch for anyone going into the YMCA. If you recognize anyone, let me know, and I'll move in on them. Got it?" "I think so" Penny said. "Good" Office Douglas said, pulling a key out of his pocket. "Here's the key for the locker" he said, handing her the key, "It's for locker 268." "Alright" Penny said, taking the key.

Ray, Hank, Dr. Calico, and Penny's ex-agent were all piled into the car and were driving to meet the mastermind behind the whole plan. "So who is this 'mastermind'?" Ray asked. "You don't need to know" Dr. Calico said.

All the kippens were waking up from their nap. "Good night guys" Blaze said. "What?" Lightning asked. "Rather than good morning, it's good night since it is night time." Blaze explained. "Oh" Lightning said. "Guy's," Thunder said, his ear perking up, "Can you hear that?" "The rest of them perked up their ears and heard what Thunder was hearing. "It sounds like someone climbing through a window" Moon said. "You're right" Sun said, "But who would be climbing through a window?" "Who knows" Mia said, before they all heard someone yelling, "KIDS!"

"Give it up Bolt" Crystal said, "They're not here." "Forget it Crystal" Bolt said, resuming his search. "KIDS!" Mittens called, just a few feet from the door to the room the kippens were in. "Mommy!" she heard from behind the door. "BOLT!" Mittens called, running to the door, "They're in here!" Bolt, Rhino, and Crystal ran up to where Mittens was standing. "Kids, is that you?" Bolt asked through the door. "Daddy" they said. "That's them" Rhino said. "Uncle Rhino?" the kippens asked. "Yeah, it's me" Rhino said.

"Get us out of here" Thunder said through the door. "Hold on you guys" Mittens said, holding back tears. "Mittens" Rhino said, "Lift me up, I'll try and turn the doorknob." "Alright" Mittens said, lifting Rhino up. He tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. "It's locked" Rhino said, after Mittens had put him down. They all took a look around the warehouse for something they could use to open the door, with the exception of Crystal, who was looking for a possible murder weapon, but found nothing. Bolt, however, saw a crowbar sitting on top of a crate on the other side of the room. "Guys" Bolt said, running to grab the crowbar from the crate and carrying it back, "Help me get this in the door." Mittens, Bolt, Rhino, and, reluctantly, Crystal pushed the end of the crowbar into the door frame. "Kids, stand back" Mittens said. The kippens all ran to the back of the room. "OKAY MOMMY" they yelled. "Push" Bolt instructed. All four adult animals pushed against the crowbar as hard as they could. Slowly, but surely, the door was forced open. As the door opened, Bolt and Mittens saw their kids for the first time in days. "MOMMY, DADDY" the kippens yelled as they ran to their parents. "KIDS" Bolt and Mittens yelled as they ran to their kids. Once meeting, they all embraced in a huge hug. "OH, we've missed you guys" Bolt said. Mittens tried to say something, but all that came out were sobs of joy. "We've missed you too Daddy" Blaze said, "Mia even more so." "HEY" Mia said, looking at Blaze. "It doesn't matter" Mittens managed to say, "I'm just glad that we found you."

"Hey" Rhino said, did you guys forget your favorite uncle?" "UNCLE RHINO" the kippens yelled as they broke the hug with their parents and dog-piled on top of Rhino. "Easy" Rhino said, popping his head out from the bottom of the pile. "We've missed you" Thunder said. "And I've missed you." Rhino said. "Is anyone going to introduce me?" Crystal asked. "Who is that Mommy?" Boots asked. "That is Crystal" Mittens explained, "she worked with Daddy on his show long ago." "Wow" they all said. "Crystal, Bolt said, pointing to the kippens one by one, "These are our kids, Blaze, Mia, Boots, Thunder, Moon, Sun, and Lightning." "They're adorable" Crystal lied, faking a smile. "Let's get out of here before the kidnappers get back" Mittens said. "Right" Bolt said, let's go kids." "Coming Daddy" the kippens said as the family and Crystal climbed out of the window to freedom.

"Where are we going Daddy?" Mia asked, about 1 hour after they left the warehouse and was about a block away from a Hollywood Planet Restaurant, about 30 minutes from the falls. "We're looking for a place to spend the night." Bolt replied. "Bolt," Rhino said, "I saw a spot where we could stay close to the falls." "Alright then," Mittens said as they turned and headed back to the falls, "let's go guys." _Excellent,_ Crystal thought, _now I'll have a second chance. And I can get rid of those little brats too. That will erase ALL traces of that cat from the world._

They arrived at the falls just as it was getting dark and the falls were being lit up with the colored lights. "This is it" Rhino said as they walked over to the bushes he was in before. "Alright kids," Mittens said, "time for you to go to sleep. I want to talk with Daddy alone" "Awwww" they groaned, but they did go into the bushes to sleep. "Do you want to look at the falls before going to bed Mitt's?" Bolt asked. "Sure" Mittens said, "We'll talk there." They went over to where they were sitting before and watched the beauty of the falls. As they sat at the railing, Crystal was sneaking up on Mittens, preparing to implement her plan once again. While this was going on, Bolt noticed Mittens had a tear running down her cheek. "Penny for your thoughts" Bolt said, wiping the tear from her face. "I'm just so happy now" Mittens said, "It's like our family is whole again." "Yeah" Bolt said with a sigh. "Bolt, I was thinking" Mittens said. "What?" Bolt asked. "I think we should let Crystal join our family." Crystal, hearing this, stopped dead in her tracks. "Really?" Bolt asked. "Yeah" Mittens said, "The kids seem to like her, and she is an old friend of yours." "I think you're right Mittens" Bolt said. _Maybe I had Mittens pegged all wrong, _Crystal thought, _even after all the pain I put her through, true she doesn't know it was me, she still wants me to be a part of their family._ She turned and went into the bushes to go to sleep, having decided to let Mittens live. She had finally accepted Bolt's choice.

The next morning, Penny got out of bed. It was Christmas Eve, the drop-off date. Penny got dressed, brushed her teeth, and went to the dining room to get breakfast for her and her mom. When she entered the dining room, she heard someone call "Penny." "Off…" Penny started before Officer Douglas cut her off. "Not here" he whispered, "The kidnapper might be in earshot, call me Nick." "Alright" Penny said. "So are you all set for tonight?" Nick asked. "Just about" Penny said taking 2 plates, "I just need to put a K on the bag and it will be all set." "Excellent" Nick said, "Remember. At 5 o'clock, you put it in the locker and meet me in the parking lot." "Alright" Penny said, spooning some eggs onto the plates, "So what do we do until then?" "Whatever you want" Officer Douglas said. "Great" Penny said, putting some bacon on her plate and sausage on her mom's. "So," Nick said, I'll see you later." "Okay Nick" Penny said, as she left the room.

"Are we there yet?" Hank asked for the millionth time. "Yes" the ex-agent said as he pulled the car into a parking lot outside a movie theatre near the YMCA. "Now," Dr. Calico said, "Where is he?" As he said this, a man stepped out of the shadows next to the theater. "There he is" the ex-agent said. "Ahhh," The new man said, walking up to them, "I see you decided to come by." "Yes sir" Dr. Calico said, as he and the others got out of the car. "Now," the mastermind said, "At what time did you tell them to deliver the ransom?" "At 5:00 today" Ray spoke up. "Excellent" the mastermind said, "It's 11:00 now. So at 5:00, I will go pick up the ransom, and we will be 100 million dollars richer!" "But what about the police?" the ex-agent asked. "No concern. The only ones who came up were Penny and her mother." "Good" Dr. Calico said.

When the group of animals woke up, Bolt looked up at a nearby clock. "Wow, 12 o'clock already." "We slept late." Mittens said. "Yeah" Crystal said. "Mommy," Lightning said, "I'm hungry." "Us too" Boots said. "Alright" Mittens said, turning to face Rhino, "Rhino, could you take the kids to get breakfast?" "Sure Mittens" Rhino said, "Come on guys." As Rhino and the kids were walking away, Mittens turned again, this time to face Crystal, "Crystal, could we talk to you?" "Sure" Crystal said, the three of them walking out to the railing once again.

**ON MY PROFILE PAGE, I CREATED A NEW POLL ABOUT CRYSTAL AND WHAT COULD HAPPEN TO HER. HAPPY VOTING!**

**SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 11. PLEASE REVIEW. CHAPTER 12 WILL BE UP NEXT SATURDAY/SUNDAY.**


	12. The Fate Of Crysyal And The Mastermind

Disclaimer: I do not own BOLT or any of its characters. All I own is the story line, Crystal, the kippens, Ray, Hank, and Officer Douglas.

**I AM SO SORRY TO ALL OF YOU. I LIVE ON THE EAST COAST OF THE UNITED STATES IN THE PATH OF HURRICANE IRENE, DUE TO WHICH, I LOST ALL POWER AND WAS UNABLE TO POST THIS CHAPTER. I INSTEAD HANDWROTE THIS AND TYPED IT UP WHEN I GOT POWER BACK. I WOULD HAVE TYPED THIS DURING MY FREE TIME AT SCHOOL, BUT THE FIRST DAY WAS POSTPONED DUE TO IRENE AND LOSS OF POWER. SO ONCE AGAIN, I APPOLOGIZE.**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: THE FATE OF CRYSTAL AND THE MASTERMIND**

"So what did you want to talk about?" Crystal asked. "Well," Mittens said, "Bolt and I were talking last night and we were wondering if you wanted to join our family." "Really?" Crystal asked. "Yeah" Bolt said. "After all," Mittens continued, "The kids seem to like you, and you are one of Bolt's old friends." "Wow, thanks guys" Crystal said, "I don't know what to say." "Well" Bolt said, "Allow us to say, welcome to the family." Then Bolt held up his arms to give her a hug. Crystal walked up to return the hug, when she slipped in a puddle (for real this time) and went over the same railing that she pushed Mittens over before.

At about a quarter to 5, Penny left her room with a large, empty, paper bag with a K on it and headed down to the YMCA. She walked into the building and walked up to the front desk. "May I help you?" the man behind the desk asked. "Yes" Penny said, placing the bag and key on the desk, "I know that I cannot go into the locker room, so could you put this bag into locker 268." "And whose locker might that be?" the man asked. "My dad's" Penny lied, "He left me a message asking if I could bring him a bag to put his swimming clothes in." "Alright then" the man said, taking the key and bag and went into the locker room. After a few minutes, the man came back and handed Penny the key. "All set young lady." "Thank you" Penny said before leaving the YMCA and headed over to the car in which Officer Douglas was waiting. "Well?" he asked as she got in. "All set" Penn said, "I gave the bag to a clerk behind the desk and he put it in the locker." "Excellent" Officer Douglas said, taking out two binoculars and handed one to Penny "And now we play the waiting game." And with that, Penny and Officer Douglas looked through the binoculars at the doors to the YMCA for anyone Penny recognized.

"GUYS" Crystal yelled, clinging onto the ledge behind the railing. "Hold on Crystal!" Bolt and Mittens called, grabbing onto one of her paws each. "Talk about karma" Crystal said to herself. It was, however, loud enough for Bolt and Mittens to hear, even over the roar of the falls. "What do you mean?" Bolt asked. "If I die" Crystal said, looking up at Mittens, "I want to have a clear conscience. Mittens." "What?" Mittens asked. "It was me" Crystal admitted, "I'm the one who did all that stuff to you on this trip." "WHAT?" Mittens yelled. "I'm extremely sorry" Crystal said, "I was jealous of you. But then last night, I heard you say you wanted me to be in your family. And I was touched. Even after all the bad things I did, even though you didn't know it was me, you still thought of me as a friend. I then accepted that Bolt would never love me like he does you. I understand that now. And I am truly sorry for what I've done." "I'm touched Crystal," Mittens said, "I truly am, but I just can't forgive you yet." And she let go of Crystal's paw. "Bolt?" Crystal asked, looking at the dog. "I'm sorry Crystal" Bolt said, starting to let go, and about to leave Crystal to hang on to the ledge alone. "You're not going to kill me are you?" Crystal asked. "I'm not going to kill you," Bolt said, letting go, "But I don't have to save you." As Bolt started to walk away with Mittens, they heard a voice call them. "Mommy? Daddy?"

A few minutes ago, Rhino and the kippens were walking around trying to find something for breakfast. "You guys see anything?" Rhino asked. "Not yet" Boots said, his paw over his eyes, looking around. "I think I see something" Mia said, pointing a paw up at something sitting on a wall next to a café, "Give me a lift Blaze." Blaze nodded and crouched down for Mia to climb onto his back. After rising up, Mia was able to see the object better. "Wow!" she said when she saw what it was. "What is it?" Sun and moon asked. "A half of a pizza!" Mia said, "And no one is around!" Everyone's eyes lit up upon hearing this. "Let's go get it" Thunder said, as Rhino and the kippens ran to get it. "You guys know what to do" Lightning said, as they all formed the 'ladder' once again. "How did you guys learn that?" Rhino asked, looking amazed. "We tried this to escape the other day" Blaze said as he got to the top of the 'ladder' and grabbed the pizza. "I'm impressed" Rhino said as they all got down. "Really?" Thunder asked. "Yeah" Rhino said, "And I'm sure that your Mommy and Daddy would be too." "Well, let's bring this back and show them!" Boots said. "Yeah" the other kippens said. "Alright" Rhino said, "let's go." They didn't say anything on the walk back, except for the occasional grunt from Boots, as he was trying to drag the pizza box back to the bush. When they got back, they say Bolt and Mittens holding onto something by the railing. The then saw Mittens back away. As they neared closer, they heard Bolt back away and say "but I don't have to save you." "Mommy? Daddy?" Mia said as she walked up to them.

"Mia?" Bolt and Mittens said together as they turned to face their daughter. "What's going on?" Blaze said, walking up to join his sister. "Nothing" Bolt said. "So I see you found something to eat" mittens said, acknowledging Boots with the pizza. "HELP" Crystal yelled, still hanging onto the ledge. "Is that Crystal?" Boots asked, dropping the pizza and walking up. "It is" Bolt said. "Then go help her" Sun and Moon said together. "I can't" Bolt said, looking at Rhino, "It was her." Rhino nodded, realizing what Bolt meant; that it was Crystal who did all the bad stuff to Mittens. "Your Daddy's right" Rhino said. "Well, what did she do?" Thunder said, taking his turn to walk up. "It's adult stuff" Mittens said. "Try us" Lightning said joining his brothers and sisters. "Alright," Bolt said, "She tried to get rid of Mommy." "That was the past" Mia said. "Yeah" Blaze said, "Did she apologize?" "Well, yes, but…" Mittens said before Blaze cut in. "Out of all the times I've been in trouble, would you turn your backs if I was in trouble?" "No, but…" Rhino started before Blaze cut in again. "Then you need to help her. Anything she's done is over with. Mommy's alright. Now help her." "He's right" Bolt said to Mittens and Rhino, hanging his head, "We have to help her." Bolt and Mittens ran back to Crystal and grabbed her paws. "You're going to help me" Crystal asked, looking at them with disbelief. "Yeah" Mittens said, "but you need to let go of the ledge so we can pull you up." Crystal nodded and let go.

About 10 minutes after 5 p.m., still no one Penny recognized went into the YMCA. "Maybe they're not showing" Penny said, lowering her binoculars. "What makes you say that?" Officer Douglas said. "It's been 10 minutes" Penny said, looking at her watch. "In stake-outs," Officer Douglas said, "It could take up to 5 hours. I remember once it took 17 hours before the guy we were waiting for showed up." "Wow" Penny said, her eyes going wide, "That must have been boring." "It was" Officer Douglas said, "But that's what it takes to be a cop." Penny nodded in response and went back to looking through the binoculars. About 5 minutes later, Penny saw something. "But," Penny said, lowering her binoculars, "it can't be." "What is it?" Officer Douglas said, removing his binoculars from his face. "I know him" Penny said, pointing to a man in front of the YMCA, "It's…"

A few minutes sooner, the car with Ray, Hank, Dr. Calico, the ex-agent, and the mastermind was parked in a parking lot across from the YMCA (the side opposite from where Penny and Officer Douglas were). "So do you guys remember the plan?" The mastermind asked. "Yeah" Dr. Calico said, "You go get the money, bring it back here, and we split it 5 ways and live the rest of our days in Hawaii, sipping drinks with little umbrellas in them on the beach." "Exactly" the mastermind said as he got out of the car. As he walked to the YMCA, he started to think. _Maybe I should just forget about them. I can get the money and leave without them. Then I'll call the police and get them arrested. Yeah, that's what I'll do._

After Crystal let go, Bolt and Mittens pulled her up and out of harm's way. "Thanks you guys" Crystal said, breathing heavily. "It's not us you should be thanking" Bolt said, pointing to Blaze, "You should be thanking my son. He's the one who told us to save you." Crystal walked over to Blaze and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Blaze" she said, releasing him from the hug. "No problem" Blaze said, "and it wasn't just me. It was my brothers and sisters too." "Well thank you all" Crystal said. "Crystal," Bolt said as she turned to face him, "Regardless of what has happened on the journey here, our offer still stands. Do you still want to join our family?" "Yeah" Boots yelled, startling the adults. "That would be great" Thunder spoke up. All the other kippens nodded in agreement. "Well?" Mittens asked. "I would love to…" Crystal started before all the kippens cheered. "Hold on you guys" Crystal said and they stopped their cheering, "I would love to, but I can't right now." "Awwww," Lightning groaned, "but why?" "I just can't face my past yet," Crystal explained, "I just need to sort some stuff out." "But will we see you again?" Mia asked. "Maybe" Crystal said simply. "Well it's your choice Crystal" Bolt said. "I know" Crystal said. "Where will you go?" Rhino asked. "I don't know" Crystal said, "I probably wander around. And maybe one day, I'll return." "Well Crystal," Bolt said, holding out his paws to hug her, "Until we meet again." Crystal hugged him and everyone in the family in succession. "Good bye guys. I'll always value your friendship." Crystal said. And with that, she walked away. Whether to be heard from again, no one knew.

Officer Douglas got out of the car and ran over to the YMCA just as the suspect was walking through the door. When he entered the building, Officer Douglas looked around the room, but couldn't see him anywhere. He walked over to the man behind the front desk and showed him his police badge. "Did you see a man with blond hair come through here a minute ago?" Officer Douglas asked. "Yeah," the man behind the desk said, "He just went into the locker room." "Thanks" Officer Douglas said as he went into the locker room. He looked around the room and saw a man standing in front of locker 268. "Freeze" Officer Douglas commanded. The man turned, saw Officer Douglas, and ran towards the door. Officer Douglas, however, was able to grab him before he escaped. He threw the man against the wall, pulled his hands behind his back, and handcuffed him. As he was walking him to the door, he read him his rights. Once he got outside, Penny and her mom were walking up. "I can't believe it" Penny's mom said, "Dr. Kaatz?" Dr. Kaatz looked up and saw Penny and her mom. "Well hello" Dr. Kaatz said. "I trusted you" Penny said, "Why did you do it?" "Breeding purposes" Dr. Kaatz said, "if I could have the kippens breed, I could make a fortune." "But then why did you offer ransom?" Penny asked. "I needed funding" Dr. Kaatz explained, "I estimated it would cost about 20 million to get a location, food, and everything I need to breed the pests." "But what about the other 80 million?" Penny's mom asked. "For my accomplices" Dr. Kaatz said. "And who would they be?" Officer Douglas asked. "Well, as it can't do any more harm, Dr. Calico, your ex-agent, and two hired hands named Ray and Hank." "And where can we find them?" Officer Douglas asked. "In a car parked on the other side of the parking lot. They're waiting for me there." As Officer Douglas brought Dr. Kaatz through the lobby of the YMCA, he told the man behind the counter to call the police. As Officer Douglas put Dr. Kaatz in the back seat of the police car, they heard police sirens getting closer to the YMCA. Eventually, they heard sirens in the parking lot, a lot of shouting, and eventually a police officer came over to Officer Douglas. "We've got all the others rounded up and we'll be sending them back to California to await trial" the new officer said. "Thanks for your help" Officer Douglas said as he shook the other officer's hand. As the officer walked away, Penny's mom realized something. "Penny, what about Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino?" she asked. "OH MY GOD!" Penny practically yelled, "I FORGOT ABOUT THEM!" "Why don't you just call Sarah and have her look in on them." Penny's mom said, trying to calm her daughter down. "Alright mom" Penny said, now calm. When she picked up her phone to make the call, Officer Douglas pulled Penny's mom to the side. "I need to get back home now" he said, "I need to write up the report on these guys." "But what about the kippens?" Penny's mom asked, "They're still missing." "Good point" Officer Douglas said. He went over to where the other officers had Dr. Calico, the ex-agent, Ray, and Hank. When he got there, he spoke to all four of them. "Now you all know where the kippens are," he said, "And I want to know as well. Now, whichever one of you talks first, I might be able to reduce your sentence." After about a minute, Dr. Calico spoke up. "They're in a warehouse. Two blocks away from the Canadian falls, in warehouse 42." The other three criminals looked at Calico with distain. "Thanks" Officer Douglas said, walking back to Penny's mom. "They're in warehouse 42, two blocks from the Canadian falls." He said to her. "Thanks" Penny's mom said, "Penny and I will head up there now." "Good" Officer Douglas said, "But call the police there first. They can search the surrounding areas incase they're not there." "Alright" Penny's mom said, "Thanks for the help." "No problem" Officer Douglas said as he got into his car, "I'll check us out of the hotel and I'll be off." And with that, Officer Douglas drove off.

Penny got off the phone with Sarah after she agreed to look in on the pets (thinking they would be there). She walked over to her mom, who too was just getting off the phone, and told her. "Good" Penny's mom said, "Now we've got to go to Canada and get the kippens from a warehouse." "What do you mean?" Penny asked. "Officer Douglas found out where they are being kept. I just called the police up there and they are going to look there and any of the surrounding area." "Then let's go" Penny said, walking over to their car.

Bolt and Mittens were sitting by their railing at the falls. They had sent the kippens to take a nap about 30 minutes ago, and Rhino was watching them. "Bolt" Mittens said, looking at him, "I've been thinking." "About what?" Bolt asked. ""Well, since we're here" Mittens said, "I was thinking that maybe we should make this our family vacation." "You mean since we were going to come up here anyway, we should stay here for a few days?" Bolt asked. "Right" Mittens said, "So what do you think?" "I think it's a wonderful idea" Bolt said. "But what about Penny?" a voice asked behind them. They turned around and saw the kippens, Blaze standing in front, having been the one who asked. "Remember that story we told you about our cross country trip?" Bolt asked. "Yeah" the kippens all said together. "Well, if we know Penny the way we think we do, then she will be alright with it, as long as we come home." Bolt said. "Alright" Blaze said. Just then, a truck pulled up behind them. "Bolt" Mittens said, getting scared and getting closer to him. Bolt saw the truck too and he understood. It was an animal control truck. "Everyone get close" Bolt instructed. Rhino and the kippens did as he said as the animal control guy got closer to them. "What is it Daddy?" Mia asked, shaking in fear. "'I'll tell you in a minute" Bolt said, wrapping his paws around his family. "Come here animals" the man said as he tried to separate them, with no luck. "Fine" he said, giving up and grabbing his biggest net. He used his net to grab the entire family, and threw them into a compartment in his truck. As he drove off, the family separated. "Where are we going Mommy?" Mia asked. "A place where humans go animal shopping" Mittens said, "But you'll be fine. The humans take the cute ones, like you." "But I want to go with you Mommy" Boots said, getting closer to her. "It'll be okay" Mittens said, hugging her son. All of sudden, the truck stopped. "Everyone together" Bolt said again, and they all got close again. The man opened the compartment and used his net to bring them inside. "Hey" the man said to someone behind the counter, "Where can I put these?" "In the usual rooms" a man's voice said. "They won't leave each other" the first man said. "That's weird," the second man said, walking up to the family, "wait… I've seen them before." "Really?" the first man said. "Yeah, the police were here a minute ago and handed me this flyer. It said that the kippens from California were around here." "Could this be them?" the first man asked. "Let me check" the second man said as he walked to the desk. He grabbed a newspaper off his desk and looked at the cover, on which, there was a picture of the family. "I was right" the second man said as he grabbed the phone and called the police, "just put them in the break room." The first man nodded and brought them to the indicated room.

"Really?" Penny said into her phone. "Yes" a police officer said into his phone. "We found your pets and they are at the animal control building" he said. "Thank you" Penny said, hanging up the phone. "What is it" Penny's mom asked. "They found them" Penny said, "They are at the animal control building in Niagara." "Then let's go" Penny's mom said as she and Penny headed off to the animal control building to get their pets back.

"Your owner is on the way" the first man said to the family in the break room as he backed out. "This is great" Bolt said to his family, "Penny is coming here and everything will be back to normal." "Yeah" Mittens said.

About 10 minutes later, Penny and her mom pulled into the parking lot of the animal control building. "Here we are" Penny's mom said. Penny jumped out of the car once it had stopped and ran inside. "I'm here about the kippens" Penny said to the man behind the counter. "They're in the back room" the man said. Penny nodded and ran to the back room. She opened the door and saw the family sitting there. "Guys!" Penny yelled. The family saw Penny standing there and ran to her. "Bolt? Mittens? Rhino?" Penny said, "What are you doing here?" "What do you think?" Bolt asked, but all Penny heard was "Woof." "I guess you wanted to find your family" Penny said, rubbing Bolt on the top of the head. Penny's mom came into the room and saw the family. "Hey guys" she said as the family ran to get her too. "Well, what do we do now?" Penny asked. "Let's get a room at the hotel, spend Christmas here, and go home in a few days" Penny's mom said, once the animals calmed down and got off of her. "That's right" Penny said, "I forgot tomorrow was Christmas." Bolt and Mittens gave each other a happy look that went unnoticed by everyone. "Well, let's go" Penny said, "Come on guys." And with that, the entire family piled into the car and headed for a hotel to spend Christmas.

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. YOU CAN BLAME HURRICANE IRENE. ANY WAY, THAT WAS CHAPTER 12. PLEASE REVIEW. THE 13****TH**** AND FINAL CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS I CAN, AD AT THE LATEST, NEXT SATURDAY/SUNDAY.**


	13. The First Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own BOLT or any of its characters. All I own is the story line, Crystal, the kippens, Ray, Hank, and Officer Douglas.

**I AM ****SO**** SORRY ABOUT THIS LATE UPDATE. I WAS GROUNDED FOR GETTING AN F ON AN ENGLISH TEST AND MY PARENTS WOULDN'T LET ME USE THE COMPUTER FOR ****ANYTHING**** OTHER THAN SCHOOL WORK UNTIL I PASSED THE NEXT TEST. I WOULD HAVE LET YOU KNOW ON MY PROFILE PAGE IF I COULD, BUT I COULDN'T. SO ONCE AGAIN, I AM ****SO**** SORRY.**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE FIRST CHRISTMAS**

"I'm sorry ma'am" a man behind the hotel lobby desk said, "We don't allow pets." "Please" Penny begged the man, "It's Christmas Eve." "Rules are…" the man said, before seeing the animals, "are those the famous kippens?" "Yes" Penny said. "Well, in that case," the man behind the desk said, "I'll put you in the presidential suite and I'll give you 25% off the room." "Really?" Penny and her mom asked, shocked. "Yes" the man said, "All we ask is we would like a picture of them so we can say that the kippens stayed here." "Done" Penny said, shaking the man's hand. The man ten swiped 2 blank key cards and handed them to Penny. "You're suite is on the 25th floor" the man said. "Thank you so much" Penny said, taking the key cards, "and have a merry Christmas." "You too" the man said, turning back to his work. "Penny" her mom said, "I have to get stuff out of the car. Could you bring the pets to the room and start unpacking?" "Sure mom" Penny said, ushering the pets into the elevator and pushing the button labeled 25.

After Penny opened the door of the suite, all the pets ran in, except for Bolt and Mittens who slowly strolled in, side by side. The suite had 3 king-size beds, an extra large couch, 2 TVs, a fully stocked kitchen, a complete bathroom (including a Jacuzzi tub), a beautifully decorated Christmas tree, a large grandfather clock, and a large window with a perfect view of both the American and Canadian falls. The kippens ran over to the bed closest to the window and gazed in awe at the beauty at the beauty before them. "They must like the view" Mittens said. "Yeah" Bolt said, "It was a good idea to stay here." "I agree" Rhino called. They had not been in the room 5 minutes and Rhino was already on the couch watching TV. "Typical Rhino" Mittens said as she and Bolt went to join him. Just as they got on the couch, Penny's mom entered, carrying several bags. "What's in the bags mom?" Penny asked, looking up from unpacking. "You'll see in the morning" Penny's mom said, "Why don't you feed the pets and then we'll take them on a walk before it gets dark." "Alright" Penny said, pulling a handful of leashes out of the bag she was unpacking.

10 minutes later, after feeding the pets, Penny put on a sweatshirt, and started putting leashes on them. "Bolt," Mittens said, "let's stay behind." "Alright Mitt's" Bolt said. As Penny went to put on Bolt's leash, Bolt backed away. "Don't you want to go on a walk?" Penny asked. Bolt shook his head and looked at Mittens. Understanding, Penny put Bolt's and Mittens' leashes down. "Bolt and Mittens are staying here" Penny told her mom. Rhino poked his head out of Penny's sweatshirt pocket and looked \at them. "You're staying here?" he asked. "Yeah" Bolt said. "We want some alone time" Mittens added. "Alright then" Rhino said, squirming back into the pocket. "You're not coming with us?" Mia asked, walking up to them. "That's right sweetie" Bolt said, getting down on his stomach to look at his daughter, "Mommy and I want some alone time. But we'll see you when you get back and we'll want to hear all about it." "Alright" Mia said, hugging Bolt, and him returning the hug. "Come on Mia" Blaze called from the door, "We're going." "Coming" Mia called back, breaking the hug and joining her brothers and sisters. "Behave yourselves" Penny's mom told Bolt and Mittens as they left the room. "So what should we do?" Bolt asked after the door closed. "Well, we are in a hotel room" Mittens said seductively, wrapping her tail around Bolt's face. Bolt, getting the idea, followed Mittens to one of the beds to spend some time 'together'.

It was about an hour later when Bolt's ears perked up. He was sleeping next to Mittens in the bed when the hotel room door opened and Penny, her mom, Rhino and the kippens entered, causing both Bolt and Mittens to wake up. Rhino jumped out of Penny's pocket and ran to join Bolt and Mittens. "Hey guys" he said after getting up on the bed. "Hey Rhino" Bolt said, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?" Mittens asked. "7:40" Rhino said, looking at the grandfather clock, "I've got to go. The kids want to watch A Christmas Carol and it starts in 5 minutes." "Alright Rhino" Bolt said. After Rhino got off the bed, Bolt and Mittens decided to follow suit. After they got down, Blaze ran up to them. "Hey Blaze" Bolt said, "How was the walk?" "Great" Blaze said, we went to the water, we went through some underground tunnels, went on a boat ride, and took a hillside train to get back." "Wow" Mittens said, "You guys sure were busy." "Yeah" Blaze said, "So what did you do?" "Uh…" Bolt said, knowing his son was far too young to know such things, "We…uh…" "We got the room ready for Santa Claus" Mittens said. "Thanks" Bolt whispered in her ear. "Who's Santa Claus?" Blaze asked. "Mittens then remembered that she and Bolt never told the kippens about Santa. "You don't know who Santa is?" Bolt asked playfully. "No" Blaze said, looking at Bolt. "He's a magical gift giver" Bolt explained, "He comes around once a year, at Christmas, giving gifts to all good girls and boys." "Really?" Blaze asked. "Yes" Mittens said, "But he only comes when you're sleeping." Blaze then ran off to tell his brothers and sisters about Santa. "Why is it we never told them about Santa?" Mittens asked as she and Bolt went to join their family in the living room. "And he only comes when we're asleep" they heard Blaze say as they entered the living room. "Really?" Mia asked. "That's what mommy and daddy said" Blaze told her. "Wow" Sun and Moon said together. "Alright" Mittens said, "Time for bed." Hearing this, all the kippens got up and ran to the bed. "That was the fastest they ever went to bed" Rhino said, turning off the TV. "They really must want Santa to come" Bolt said, laughing. "Yeah" Mittens said, also laughing. "So, where are you going to sleep?" Rhino asked. "We'll probably sleep with the kids" Bolt said. "But we'll be staying up for a little while" Mittens added. "Alright guys" Rhino said, "I'm going to sleep. I'm kind of tired." "Alright Rhino" Bolt said. "Goodnight" Mittens said. "Goodnight" Rhino said before lying down on the couch and going to sleep. "What do you want to do now?" Mittens asked. "Well," Bolt said, "everyone is asleep." "Yeah" Mittens said, thinking she knew where this was going. "So…" Bolt said. "Yeah" Mittens said, egging him on to finish. "Let's go to the bathroom" Bolt finished. "Yeah…What?" Mittens asked, this not being what she expected. "Well, it's the most private room here" Bolt said. "Oh" Mittens said, as she followed Bolt this time, for some more time 'together'.

About 4 hours later, Bolt and Mittens came out of the bathroom. "Not as comfortable as a bed," Mittens said, "but still enjoyable." "Yeah" Bolt said, looking around the now pitch-black suite, "Looks like everyone is sleeping." Mittens was about to respond when the grandfather clock struck 12. "Midnight" Bolt said as the chimes died down. "Yeah" Mittens said, "Our first Christmas together." "Yeah" Bolt said as he pulled her in for a kiss. After a few minutes, they broke apart. "Merry Christmas Mitt's" Bolt said, looking into her eyes. "Merry Christmas Honey" Mittens said, looking into Bolt's eyes as well. "And you know what?" Bolt asked. "What" Mittens said. "It's also our first Christmas with our family." "I know" Mittens said, almost dream-like. "Well," Bolt said, "let's go to bed. Knowing the kids, they'll wake us up as early as possible." "You're probably right" Mittens said. And With that, they went onto the bed with their kids and fell asleep.

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up" Lightning said, jumping up and down on the bed. Bolt and Mittens got up and saw all the kids sitting, waiting for them to get up. "What time is it?" Mittens asked. "About 7 in the morning" Thunder said, looking at the clock. "Can we go see what Santa brought us?" Boots asked. "Alright" Bolt said, "Everything should be under the tree in the living room." "Just don't touch anything until Daddy and I get there" Mittens said. "Yeah" the kippens all said as they jumped off the bed and ran to the tree. Bolt and Mittens then got up, stretched and went over to Penny's bed. Bolt pulled on the bed covers until Penny got up. "Merry Christmas" Bolt and Mittens said, but all Penny heard was a woof and a meow. "Merry Christmas guys" Penny said, sitting up and scratching the top of their heads. Penny looked over to the bed where the kippens slept and saw they weren't there. "Where are the kippens?" Penny asked Bolt and Mittens. They looked over to the living room and heard yipping. "Typical" Penny said, getting out of bed, "Why don't you go wait with your family and we'll be out in a minute." Bolt and Mittens nodded and went to wait in the living room.

"Good morning" Rhino said as Bolt and Mittens walked into the living room, "And Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas Rhino" Bolt and Mittens said as they jumped onto the couch. "Mommy, can we open our gifts now?" Boots asked. Bolt and Mittens turned to look at the kids who were sitting in front of the tree, under which were piles of presents, wrapped in brilliant red and gold paper. "Not yet" Mittens said, "Wait for Penny and her mom first." "Alright Mommy" Blaze said. A few minutes later, Penny and her mom came out of the bedroom dressed in their normal clothes. "Now?" Lightning asked. "Go for it" Bolt said. The kippens cheered as they dove into the pile of gifts. Everyone laughed at the sight and started looking for their gifts too. "I found one" Sun said, popping her head out from under the pile. "Me too" Moon said, climbing out from under the tree. One by one, the kippens all popped out and brought their gifts in front of their parents. "Aren't you going to look for a gift?" Mia asked Bolt. "Mommy and I will look in a minute" Bolt said, "You can open yours first." As the kippens opened their gifts, Bolt and Mittens got a little closer and watched. Blaze got a new orange collar, Mia got a new squeaky mouse, Sun and Moon both got new jingle balls, Boots got a new squeaky ball, and Thunder and Lightning both got a bag of treats each. As the kippens were showing each other what they got and went back for their other gifts, Penn was unwrapping gifts of her own. She got a new digital camera, a photo album, and a program for her computer to edit pictures. About 15 minutes later, the kippens were all playing with their new toys, Penny was using her new camera, her mom was drinking a cup of coffee, and Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino were sitting on the couch, watching the kippens. "What did you get Daddy?" Mia asked. "We haven't gone yet" Bolt said, leaving his kids with a shocked expression. "But why" Blaze asked, looking up from a new squeak toy he was playing with. "We have our reasons" Mittens said. "We'll go later" Rhino added. At that moment, Penny put down her camera and looked at the kippens. "You guys want to go for a walk?" she asked. The kippens all ran forward, yipping in excitement. Penny picked up the new retractable leashes the kippens got for Christmas. She attached the leashes to their collars and grabbed her sweatshirt. "You guys coming?" she asked Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino. Bolt shook his head. "Alright" Penny said as she and her mom left the room, "Behave yourselves."

After Penny closed the door, Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino got up and headed to the tree. They each found a gift with their names on them and pulled them out. "Ready" Bolt asked. "Yeah" Mittens and Rhino said together as they started unwrapping the gifts. Rhino got a DVD set of all the original Batman movies. Bolt got a new set of food and water dishes. And Mittens got a very large ball full of catnip. They each went through the gifts one by one, getting things like new toys, dishes, and treats. Eventually, there were four gifts left under the tree. There was one for Bolt, one for Mittens, one for them both, and one for Rhino. Bolt pulled out the one for Mittens and placed it at her paws. "This is from me. Penny brought me to a store with her and when I saw this, I knew it was perfect" he said as he nudged it closer to her. Mittens unwrapped it and gasped. It was a genuine diamond studded collar made of a bright blue silk. "Bolt" Mittens managed to say, "It's beautiful. Thank you." "You're welcome Mitt's" Bolt said. Mittens then pulled him in for the most passionate kiss they ever shared. When they broke apart, Mittens went under the tree and pulled out Bolt's gift. "And this is from me. I saw it while I was out with Penny's mom once" she said, placing it gently in front of him. Bolt unwrapped it and nearly fell over. It was a red silk cloak with gold trim and fastenings. In the bottom right corner, in fancy golden embroidery, was a letter "B". "It's amazing" Bolt said, "I love it." And as he said this, he pulled Mittens in for yet another kiss. As they separated, Rhino pushed the gift for them both out with extreme difficulty as it was almost twice Bolt's size. "And this is from me" Rhino said. Bolt and mittens started opening the wrappings and saw what Rhino got them. Inside was a large red and light blue bed with an embroidered "B+M" under the mouth of the bed. "Oh my god" Bolt said. "Thank you Rhino" Mittens said. "You're welcome" Rhino said. "That just leaves your gift Rhino" Bolt said as he and Mittens went to push it out from under the tree. "We saw this while we were on a walk with Penny" Mittens said. After they got it out, Rhino started tearing away the paper. Once there was no paper left, Rhino screamed. It was a miniature TV with a built-in DVD player. Rhino ran up and hugged Bolt and Mittens then proceeded to hug the TV. "I think he likes it" Bolt whispered in Mittens' ear. "That's the understatement of the century" Mittens whispered back. "Thanks guys" Rhino said, still hugging the TV, "I love it so much." "We knew you would Rhino" Mittens said, "Merry Christmas." And with that, Bolt put Mittens' new collar on her, and she put his new cloak around him, they got into their new bed and went to sleep.

About one hour later, Penny, her mom, and the kippens arrived back into the suite. "I wonder if Mommy and Daddy opened their presents yet" Lightning asked as he and his sibling entered the suite. "Let's go see" Thunder said. All seven kippens ran to the living room and saw their parents in their new bed and Rhino sitting in front of his new TV, just looking at it. "Hi Uncle Rhino" Thunder said. Rhino nearly jumped. He hadn't noticed the kippens enter the room. "Oh, hey guys" Rhino said, "How was the walk?" "Good" Mia said. "What's that?" Blaze asked, pointing to the small TV. "A gift from your Mommy and Daddy" Rhino said. "They got you a TV?" Thunder asked. "Yeah" Rhino said, "Why don't you wake them up so they can tell you what they got." "Okay" Sun and Moon said together. Boots whispered something into Lightning's and Thunder's ears. "Let's do it" they said. The three of them crept over to where Bolt and Mittens were sleeping. "One" Boots said. "Two" Thunder said, all three of them crouching down. "Three" Lightning said, and all three of them pounced on top of Bolt and Mittens. "What the…" Mittens said as she and Bolt were startled awake. "Hi Mommy" Boots said laughing. "Hi Daddy" Thunder said. "How are you?" Lightning asked. "Okay" Mittens said. "So what did you get for Christmas?" Blaze asked, him and his sisters walking up to them. "The same things you got" Bolt said, "And other things." "Like?" Mia asked. "Daddy got this for me" Mittens said, showing her new collar to them. "Wow" the girls said, their eyes growing. "And Mommy got me this" Bolt said, pointing to his cloak. "Cool Daddy" the boys said. "Very regal" Thunder added. "Thanks" Bolt said. "And Uncle Rhino got this for both of us" Mittens said, acknowledging the bed they were in. "Nice" Blaze said. "So how was the walk?" Bolt asked. "Same as yesterday" Boots said. "But we are a little tired" Mia added, yawning. "Why don't you guys go take a nap" Bolt suggested. "Okay Daddy" the kippens all said as they headed to the bed they slept in the previous night. "Daddy, could you and Mommy tell us a story?" Lightning asked, turning around to asked. "Sure" Mittens said. As the kippens got onto the bed, Bolt and Mittens went to see Rhino. "Hey Rhino" Bolt said. "Hey Bolt" Rhino said, "What's up?" "We're going to tell the kids a story. You want to join us?" Mittens asked. "Sure" Rhino said, finally leaving the TV. "So what story should we tell them?" Rhino asked as the three of them walked into the bedroom. "I have an idea" Bolt said. The three of them jumped onto the bed just as the kippens were getting settled. "What story are you going to tell us Daddy?" Mia asked. "A new one" Bolt said as he, Mittens and Rhino sat down. "Ooooooh" Blaze said. "What's it about?" Sun and Moon asked. "It's about loss, love, adventure, danger, and excitement." Bolt said. "It's called The Great Kippen Adventure" Bolt said. And with that, he three adults started to tell the kids the story.

**WELL, THAT IS IT FOR "THE GREAT KIPPEN ADVENTURE". CURRENTLY, I AM ALSO WORKING ON A STORY FOR THE ****BUNNICULA**** BOOK SERIES AND IT HAS BEEN ON HAITUS UNTIL I FINISHED THIS STORY, SO IT WILL BE CONTINUED NEXT WEEK. AT THE MOMENT, IT IS THE ONLY STORY IN THE CATEGORY. ALSO, I ALREADY HAVE PLANS FOR NEW STORIES, WHICH CAN BE FOUND IN THE COMING SOON LIST POSTED ON MY PROFILE PAGE. I EXPECT THE NEXT ONE SHOULD BE UP IN A MONTH OR TWO, ALTHOUGH I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHICH ONE I'LL CHOOSE. IF YOU HAVE A PREFERANCE TO WHICH ONE YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT, I HAVE SET UP A POLL FOR YOU. AND TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE LOYAL FANS OF THIS STORY, THE KIPPENS WILL MAKE A CAMEO IN MY ULTIMATE CROSSOVER STORY (DETAILS ON MY PROFILE PAGE). I'LL SEE YOU IN A MONTH OR TWO. TILL THEN, 626and624 IS OUT. PEACE!**


End file.
